Faismoi danser !
by Marie-Eve Cullen
Summary: Bella est une jeune danseuse qui veut gagner un concours de danse qui lui permettra d'avoir une bourse de 25 000 pour aller étudier à la Julliard School of Art de New York.Elle vivra beaucoup d'aventures à travers cet objectif. Pour le savoir,venez-lire.
1. Présentation de l'histoire

**Présentation de l'histoire…**

**Nous retrouvons ici Bella et quelques membres de la saga de Twilight dans l'histoire de Bella, une jeune danseuse qui veut gagner un concours de ****danse**** qui lui permettra d'avoir une bourse de 25 000$ pour aller étudier à la Julliard School of Art de New York. Les meilleurs danseurs des États-Unis se battront les uns contre les autres pour avoir cette bourse... Bella réussira-t-elle à se faire sa place et à remporter le prix ? ******

**À travers ce concours, Bella vivra bien des aventures qui tourneront autour de ses amis et de ses amours, mais aussi de la mystérieuse haine entre elle et une autre danseuse du nom de Victoria Lefebre.**


	2. Présentation des personnages

**Présentation des personnages…**

**Bella Swan**

**Bella est une jeune danseuse étoile et elle travaille dur pour réussir dans le métier. Elle ****danse**** depuis qu'elle a l'âge de trois ans lorsqu'elle a vu le spectable de Casse-Noisette. Elle a été totalement subjugué par les danseuses et elle voulait être capable de faire la même chose. Aujourd'hui, elle a 19 ans et dans cette histoire, son coeur balancera entre deux personnages totalement différentes l'une de l'autre.**

**Jasper Hale**

**Jasper est le partenaire de Bella depuis maintenant deux ans où elle a perdu le partenaire qu'elle avait depuis toujours. Ils sont vraiment proches tous les deux parce que Jasper a toujours été là pour elle et lui a remonté le moral après un triste évènement survenu au moment où ils se sont connus. Il a 20 ans et son cœur est libre pour le moment.**

**Edward Cullen**

**Edward sera le professeur de ****danse**** de Bella et Jasper. C'est Alice qui lui permettra de rencontrer Bella. Il est diplômé de la Julliard School of Arts, l'école dans laquelle notre héroïne aimerait bien entrer. Il veut donc tout faire ce qui est en son pouvoir pour gagner le concours. Edward est âgé de 25 ans et est aussi le frère d'Alice. Il est célibataire pour le moment. Réussira-t-il à gagner le cœur de sa belle ?**

**Alice Cullen**

**Alice est la meilleure amie de Bella et accessoirement la sœur d'Edward. C'est elle qui présentera donc son frère à Bella. On la qualifie souvent de petit lutin et elle adore la mode. Alice est en couple avec Alex Swan, le frère de Bella. Elle est aussi âgé de 20 ans, Réussira-t-elle à soutenir Bella dans tous les moments même les plus pires ?**

**Alex Swan**

**Alex est le grand frère de Bella et il a 22 ans. Il est très protecteur envers sa petite soeur surtout depuis ce qui est mystérieusement arrivé il y a de cela deux ans. Il s'est fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser personne faire du mal à sa petite soeur chérie surtout qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'elle de vivante dans sa famille, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture. Il est en couple avec Alice Cullen qui est la meilleure amie de Bella et il connaît aussi très bien Edward qui est son meilleur ami. Alex réussira-t-il à remplir la promesse qu'il a fait à sa soeur peu importe ce qui arrivera ?**

**Victoria Lefèvre**

**Victoria est aussi une danseuse étoile et elle veut à tout prix gagner le concours de la Julliard. Elle est aussi la meilleure ennemie de Bella depuis un évènement particulier survenu il y a à peu près deux ans. Victoria a 21 ans et est en couple avec James.**

**James Gigandet**

**James est le partenaire de ****danse**** de Victoria. Tout comme Edward, il est diplômé de la Julliard, mais les deux n'ont jamais été capables de s'entendre ayant des caractères trop différents. Tout ceci au déplaisir de leurs professeurs, car ils sont tous les deux des danseurs émérites. James a joué une grande part dans l'évènement qui a fait en sorte que Bella et Victoria soient passés de meilleures amies à ennemies. Il est aussi âgé de 25 ans et est en couple avec Victoria.**


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

- Un, deux, trois, quatre ! Cinq, six, sept et huit !****

Sur la piste d'entrainement de son école, on pouvait voir une jeune fille danser et enchainer les pas de danse de sa nouvelle chorégraphie. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était en train de la fignoler avant de la présenter à son partenaire. Cette jeune fille se nommait Bella. Tout en apportant les dernières corrections à celle-ci, elle ne s'était tout simplement pas aperçue que le dit partenaire était arrivé et qu'il l'observait à son insu depuis maintenant quinze minutes. Ce n'est que lorsque Bella décida de prendre une pause bien méritée qu'elle remarqua enfin la présence de Jasper Hale, son partenaire depuis bientôt deux ans. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ébloui par Jasper puisque celui-ci, en plus d'être un prodige de la danse, était exceptionnellement beau. Mais, par-dessus tout, c'était le regard ambré de Jasper qui captivait le plus Bella. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Lorsque Jasper lui fit son traditionnel sourire en coin qui ne le rendait que plus sexy encore, Bella sortit enfin de sa contemplation.****

- Tu n'as pas honte de me faire peur comme ça, Jazz.

Elle lui décrocha alors une petite gifle sur le bras qui n'eut bien évidement aucun effet puisque Jasper avait des muscles en béton.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te faire peur, mais tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne m'as pas vu arrivé.****

- Tu aurais quand même pu me faire signe pour me dire que tu étais arrivé, je n'aurais pas fait le saut comme ça.****

- Mais tu était tellement belle comme ça que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger et puis, en plus, j'ai pu profiter de la vision qui m'était offerte.****

Jasper ponctua sa dernière réplique d'une clin d'oeil ainsi que de son magnifique sourire en coin. En entendant ça, Bella devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et son coeur battit un peu plus rapidement en pensant que Jasper la trouvait belle. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le clin d'oeil qu'il lui envoya. Elle se sentit subitement triste en se rendant compte que Jazz ne faisait que plaisanter avec elle. Mais quelque part, il fallait comprendre la jeune fille puisqu'en 19 ans de vie, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit ami et ça n'avait pas du tout été une réussite. Malgré ça, en rencontrant Jasper, elle avait repris confiance en elle et petit à petit, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Toutefois, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de voir tous les signes que Bella lui envoyait et elle vivait de plus en plus mal son amitié avec Jasper. Par contre, elle se disait que si elle pouvait garder l'amitié de son partenaire, elle pourrait toujours s'en contenter puisqu'elle serait à ses côtés.****

Jasper, quant à lui, avait remarqué le subit changement d'émotions que Bella avait eu, mais comme chaque fois que ça arrivait, il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après ce qui était arrivé à Bella il y a de cela deux ans, il n'osait tout simplement pas lui faire part des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Jasper avait eu tellement de problèmes à faire remonter la pente à Bella après l'épisode « James » qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal comme ça à son tour. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Jasper et Bella se regardait dans les yeux sans bouger ni parler. Pour couper ce petit moment embarrassant, Jasper demanda à Bella :****

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici en ce délicieux samedi matin ?****

- J'ai terminé une nouvelle chorégraphie hier et je voulais qu'on commence à la travailler ensemble.****

- Ok, mais d'habitude, c'est le samedi après-midi qu'on travaille nos chorégraphies. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se rencontre plus tôt aujourd'hui?****

- Parce que je ne suis pas libre cet après-midi. Alice m'a fait promettre de prendre une pause pour qu'on puisse se faire une journée entre filles et puis, elle m'a dit qu'après, elle voulait me faire rencontrer quelqu'un.****

- Quelqu'un ?****

- Oui, un gars, mais je n'en sais pas plus.****

En entendant ça, Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un gros élan de jalousie envers le gars qu'Alice voulait présenter à Bella. Il avait tout fait pour garder ses distances pour éviter que Bella souffre, mais cette Alice allait tout gâcher. Il se mit alors à la détester même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontré. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Bella n'était pas encore prête à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Jasper fit quand même de son mieux pour que Bella ne se rende pas compte de la jalousie qui le rongeait.****

- Ok. Alors, on se met au travail ?****

- Allons-y.****

Bella fut déçue de voir le peu de réaction de son partenaire suite à l'annonce qu'elle lui avait faite, mais elle fit, elle aussi, comme si rien n'était. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, les deux partenaires travaillèrent sur la nouvelle chorégraphie en y apportant chacun de petits changements. Quand ils furent enfin satisfaits tous les deux, ils refirent celle-ci d'un bout à l'autre sans s'arrêter. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient rendus compte, c'était à quel point la finale de la danse faisait en sorte qu'ils finissaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Alors, quand la chorégraphie se termina, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de se laisser guider par les sentiments qu'il avait eus tout au long de celle-ci et embrassa Bella. La jeune fille était aux anges et ne s'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que Jasper se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne repousse Bella. Celle-ci resta stupéfaite pendant un moment avant de dire : ****

- Je dois y aller si je veux être prête quand Alice viendra me chercher.****

Sur ces mots, Bella partit en courant pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux parce que, pendant quelques merveilleuses secondes, elle avait cru que Jasper ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais elle s'était cruellement trompée puisqu'il l'avait repoussée comme une malpropre. Le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus difficile. Bella courrait le plus vite possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le gymnase donc entre elle et Jasper. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que le dit Jasper courrait présentement derrière elle et étant plus rapide que la jeune fille, il la rattrapa, la retourna et la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de se sauver.****

- Écoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te repousser comme ça !****

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Laisse-moi, je dois y aller ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer.****

- Ne ris pas de moi, vingt minutes et tu as terminé de te préparer Bells. Tu es bien au-dessus de ça et tu le sais bien. Tu veux juste te sauver pour éviter de parler de ce qui s'est passé.****

- Non, je ne me sauve pas. Je n'ai juste rien à te dire ! Bye et on se voit lundi pour pratiquer.****

- On ne se voit pas demain comme d'habitude ?****

- Non, je vais demander quelque chose à Alice tantôt et il est fort probable que ça va prendre toute la journée demain pour qu'elle réponde à ma demande.****

- D'accord, mais lundi, nous devrons parler ensemble tous les deux.****

- On verra... Bye !****

- Bye Bells ! À lundi !****

À la suite de cette mini-conversation, Bella se dépêcha de rentrer à son appartement où elle vivait avec son frère. En arrivant, elle fut très contente de voir que son frère, Alex, était déjà parti parce que s'il l'avait vu comme ça, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Jasper. Alex était tellement protecteur envers elle. En entrant dans l'appartement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de pleurer les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un bout de temps.****

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alice la trouva lorsqu'elle arriva chez Bella une demi-heure plus tard...


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'Alice arriva chez Bella à l'heure prévue pour leur rencontre, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte de l'appartement verrouillée. Elle s'attendait pourtant à trouver Bella prête à son arrivée, elle qui était toujours si ponctuelle. Elle remercia alors Alex, son petit ami et accessoirement le frère de Bella, de lui avoir donné un double de la clé de l'appartement pour qu'elle puisse venir quand cela lui tentait même s'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Alice prit alors sa clé, déverrouilla la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon pour attendre son amie qui devait être encore en répétition. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des sanglots provenir de la chambre de Bella.

À petits pas, elle se dirigea dans cette direction et ouvrit la porte tranquillement. Le spectacle qui se présenta à elle lui brisa le cœur. Comment Bella, une jeune fille aussi enjouée, a pu en venir à pleurer autant que ça. Alice ne l'avait plus dans cet état depuis bientôt deux ans au moment où elle l'a rencontrée. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Bella durant sa répétition pour en être arrivée là. Alice se jura donc de remonter le moral de Bella par tous les moyens possibles. Elle s'approcha alors de sa meilleure amie et l'appela :

_Bella… Bella…

Un sursaut la prit lorsque Bella se jeta soudainement dans ses bras et elle referma immédiatement l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour son amie. Lorsque les sanglots de Bella se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Alice desserra quelque peu son étreinte et demanda à sa presque sœur ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Allez Bella, raconte tout ce qui s'est passé à Tata Alice.

À l'entente de ces mots, Bella sourit à travers ses larmes.

_C'est … Jasper… Il m'a… Il m'a…

_Calme-toi un petit peu et après tu me diras ce que Jasper a fait.

_Il m'a repoussé, dit Bella en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots.

_Comment ça, il t'a repoussé ?

_On était en train de pratiquer la nouvelle chorégraphie que je venais de créer et sous le coup de l'émotion, je l'ai embrassée à la fin de la danse. Au début, il a répondu à mon baiser, mais quelques instants plus tard, il m'a repoussé comme une malpropre.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

_Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! dit Alice. Il ne mérite même pas ton amour. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi, à ce Hale de mes deux.

_Non, Alice. Je t'interdis de faire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'aime.

_D'accord, je laisse passer pour ce coup-ci, mais la prochaine fois, je le dis à Alex.

_Non, pas Alex. Il va être fou de rage s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé. Surtout après l'épisode tu-sais-qui.

_Il n'y a pas de non. Bella, tu ne peux pas te laisser blesser comme ça par n'importe quel gars.

_…

_En tout cas, je connais quelque chose qui va te redonner le moral.

_Je ne te crois pas… Je ne serai plus jamais heureuse.

_Ben oui, tu le seras. Oublie-le ou fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je connais Jasper et ça, ça va le blesser dans sa fierté masculine, crois-moi. J'ai fait la même chose à ton frère et regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne te dis pas que je serai capable de le faire, mais je veux bien essayer.

_Voilà qui est déjà très bien.

Après cette séance de remontage de moral, Alice se retrouva de nouveau excitée comme une puce. Bella reconnut immédiatement sa lutin de meilleure amie.

_Maintenant, revenons-en à la première raison de ma présence ici.

_Tu veux dire : « Voir mon frère. »

_Ben non, dit Alice en rougissant. Tu te souviens du chorégraphe et du professeur de danse dont je t'avais parlé ?

_Vaguement…, répondit Bella.

_Eh bien, il est d'accord pour t'aider pour les concours de danse de l'école de tes rêves, mais il veut te rencontrer avant pour savoir à qui il va avoir à faire.

_C'est super ! Et quand est-ce que je dois le rencontrer ?

_Dans une demi-heure.

_Dans si peu de temps ? Mais tu as vu de quoi j'ai l'air ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Va prendre ta douche et je m'occupe de toi après.

_Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter.  
Sur ces quelques mots, Bella partit à la douche pendant qu'Alice éclatait de rire...


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Bella sortit de la douche, Alice avait déjà étendu une dizaine de tenues sur le dossier du canapé.

_Alice ...dis moi que ce n'est pas pour moi ...

_Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Bon ok, c'est pour toi ! Mais je t'avais dit que je m'occuperais de toi.

_Tu vois, je comptais mettre un jean et un t-shirt, pas un truc trop sophistiqué ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur Alice.

Alice la contemplait avec un regard triste, comme suppliant de la laisser l'habiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle avait obtenu gain de cause et Bella étrainait une jolie robe noire avec de la dentelle et des petites ballerines grises.

En arrivant au restaurant, Bella vit tout de suite que c'était Alice qui avait choisit le lieu, c'était cosy, romantique, avec une lumière tamisée et une petite musique jouée par un pianiste. Bella jeta un regard désapprobateur à son amie. Et avec le plus charmant des sourires, elle lui dit :

_Je te déteste !

Alice rit et s'élança, avec la grâce qui la qualifiait, vers un jeune homme assis au bar.

_Bella, voici Edward, Edward c'est Bella, l'élève dont je t'avais parlé !

Et avec une voix des plus sensuelle, il s'adressa à Bella : _Enchanté.

Bella hocha la tête sans faire vraiment attention à lui. Son esprit s'égara, et alla se perdre dans le souvenir des yeux de Jasper, elle soupira et se dit qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer. Elle murmura alors avec une voix tremblante qu'elle devait prendre et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les toilettes.

Edward ne la quitta pas du regard.

_Tu avais sous-estimé son charme quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était "très jolie».

_Je sais, je sais. Je savais qu'elle te plairait, elle porte une sorte de mystère, et je sais que tu adores ça !

_Tu me connais trop bien ma sœur ! Et ça me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs.

Alice était fière d'elle, bien que préoccupée par l'attitude de Bella.

_Je suis désolée par son attitude, elle a eu une mauvaise journée.

_Ca ne me gêne pas.

Edward rêvassait, repensant à cette fille si énigmatique.

Cette dernière tentait de sécher ses larmes comme elle pouvait, les yeux rougis par la tristesse. Elle respira un grand coup, regarda son visage mouillé par l'eau qu'elle venait de jeter dans le miroir et sortit, se disant qu'elle devait écourter cet entrevue le plus vite possible pour rentrer et se fourrer dans son lit.

Seul Edward se tenait à table, Alice avait déserté. Bella se força à sourire pour rattraper son attitude du début.

_Où est Alice ?

_Un coup de téléphone urgent à passer.

Bella et Edward connaissaient très bien leur lutin et savaient qu'elle voulait les laisser seuls.

Edward, remarquant ses yeux gonflés, se rapprocha de Bella et plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui demanda : _ Tu vas bien ?

Elle fut perturbée par ce regard persan et voulu s'en défaire, mais ne pu se retenir de fixer ses pupilles ocres. Et en un instant, le souvenir du baiser de Jasper s'effaça de son esprit pour laisser place à de l'or.

_Ouhou Bella ?! Tu vas bien ?

_Euh oui...désolée, je rêvais ! Ca m'arrive souvent, je rêve, et j'en oublie les gens qui m'entourent... Donc je vais bien ! Enfin je pense.

J'essaie d'aller bien tu vois, ce n'est pas évident mais je ...

_Bella ?

_Oui ?

_Tu ne t'arrêtes plus de parler !

_Je suis désolée !

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Alors qu'il souriait face à sa réaction adorable, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser être si mal à l'aise.

_Alors tu veux entrer à Julliard ?

Elle le remercia intérieurement de ce changement de sujet.

_Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait super, c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite, je pense que je suis faite pour ça, j'adore danser ça me captive ...

Elle continua de parler alors qu'il buvait ses paroles, s'émerveillant devant ses pupilles qui s'illuminaient alors qu'elle parlait de sa passion. Il se dit que, à présent, rien au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aider à accomplir ce rêve.

Alors que son esprit s'égarait elle s'arrêta net de parler. Il essaya de se rappeler si elle lui avait posé une question, mais ne souvint que de son dernier mot : partenaire.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton partenaire ?

Elle entendit sa question mais sombrait dans des pensées qui prenaient toute la place dans son esprit.

Elle sentit alors une pression sur son menton, et, se tournant vers celui qui lui faisait face, réalisa qu'il avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et fit pivoter son visage vers lui, plongeant à nouveau son regard transperçant dans le sien et lui faisant de nouveau oublier tout ce qui lui avait fait mal il y avait à peine trente secondes. Malgré ses pensées brouillées, elle remercia le ciel d'être assise, parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Rosalice.


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bella était assise sur son lit et repensait à la magnifique journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Son début de journée avait été vite oublié lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Edward. Même si Jasper était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, elle ne pouvait ignorer tout le charisme qui émanait d'Edward. Bella en avait encore les yeux dans le vague tellement le jeune homme l'avait marqué. Il avait réussi à faire quelque chose qu'elle pensait improbable ; lui faire oublier le baiser de Jasper de la plus délicate des manières.

Alors qu'Edward venait de lui poser une question sur son partenaire, elle s'était senti revenir dans ses souvenirs moroses et la façon dont il l'avait regardé, wow… Elle pensait ça impossible avec ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle s'était sentie importante pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie des personnes proches d'elle…

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, Edward avait de nouveau changé de sujet et il se dit que lorsqu'elle voudrait lui en parler, elle le ferait. Il lui avait alors demandé qui était son chorégraphe et si elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle présenterait au concours de Julliard. Lorsque Bella lui répondit qu'elle faisait elle-même ses chorégraphies, il fut vraiment impressionner parce que beaucoup de personnes ne savaient même pas en faire en entrant dans cette école. Plus le repas avançait et plus il était impressionné par ce petit bout de femme.

À un certain moment du repas, Alice refit soudain son apparition et leur demanda de l'excuser, car elle ne pourrait pas rester. Elle donna comme excuse que son patron avait subitement besoin d'elle alors qu'elle était en vacances pour deux semaines. Nos deux amis se retinrent de faire un commentaire et la laissèrent partir. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle voulait les laisser seuls et aussi qu'elle voulait retrouver son amoureux.

Edward et Bella restèrent tout l'après-midi dans ce restaurant et apprirent à faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre. Bella était totalement sous le charme d'Edward et il faut dire qu''Edward faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la charmer. À la fin de la journée, le jeune homme raccompagna Bella chez elle dans sa Volvo. La jeune femme se dit que ce devait être de famille d'aimer les jolies voitures. Elle était habituée depuis qu'elle avait vu la Porsche jaune canari d'Alice. En fin gentleman, il la ramena jusqu'à la porte et lui dit qu'ils se verraient le lundi pour qu'ils puissent commencer à pratiquer pour le concours. Pour céder en partie à l'envie qui le rongeait depuis le début de l'après-midi, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en retourner.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Bella ferma la porte et tomba assise contre celle-ci, complètement perdue dans ces pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer rencontrer un jour un homme comme lui, et cette présence dans le regard … Elle avait déjà hâte d'être au lundi.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous retrouvons donc Bella, allongée sur son lit, avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Alors qu'elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, son téléphone sonna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vu le nom d'Alice s'inscrire sur l'écran.

_ Oui Alice ?

_ Bella ? Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

_Pas trop mal … (Elle n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments, surtout vu l'ampleur de ceux-ci, elle ne savait pas si, si elle commençait à parler de Lui à Alice, elle arriverait à s'arrêter) Parlons plutôt de toi qui m'a abandonné en pleins repas ! Je me vengerai tu sais !

_ Je voulais juste te permettre de mieux le connaître sans qu'il ait sa sœur dans les pattes et toi, ta meilleure amie…Bella pardonne-moi !

_ D'accord, disons que j'accepte tes excuses… (Bella se mit à rire) D'ailleurs pour te rattraper, j'aurais un petit quelque chose à te demander pour demain…

_ Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

_ J'aimerais que tu m'aides à changer de peau. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux que tu me fasses un relooking complet.

_ Ça veut dire shopping ? Attends, attends, Bella Swan, est-ce bien toi ?

_ Alice ! J'ai besoin de toi !

_ Alors, quand ? Que je puisse planifier tout ça.

_ Demain. Je te laisse toute la journée.

_DEMAIN !!! MAIS TU ES FOLLE !!! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire...

_ Je te fais confiance !

_ Attends une seconde … Bella Swan, tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! J'avais visé juste et il t'a plu !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

_ Si, si, tu es carrément tombée sous son charme ! Je savais que j'aurais dû te le présenter avant, il t'a métamorphosé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ma Belle, vous iriez si bien ensemble ! Ah, on m'appelle, je dois filer. On se voit demain, ma chérie. Et tu devras tout me raconter.

_ On verra, Alice.

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Bella alla se préparer pour la nuit en remarquant que son frère n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle se dit qu'il devait être chez Alice et que c'est-ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu étendre la conversation plus que ça. Enfin couchée, elle s'endormie et passa la plus belle nuit de sa vie. C'est la première fois qu'elle rêva d'Edward Cullen… Mais où était donc passer le fantôme de Jasper qui avait tant hanté son esprit par le passé ?


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le week-end était passé à un rythme beaucoup trop lent au gout de Bella, mais elle pouvait se réjouir en ouvrant les yeux le lundi matin. Elle se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, couru sous la douche, en sortit trempée et dégoulinante, et s'arrêta un long moment devant son armoire. Celle-ci lui était inconnue ; Alice avait passé toute une journée à la lui reconfectionner, faisant tous les magasins des alentours pour trouver tout ce qui, selon elle, était nécessaire à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait soigneusement choisit la tenue de Bella pour ce lundi si particulier, une tenue pour les cours, et une tenue pour l'entrainement, et même au cas où son cher frère l'inviterait à diner, une tenue pour le soir !

Bella souriait en se remémorant son Alice, tellement joyeuse de voir une Bella qui avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire quand elle évoquait Edward.

Bella se dépêcha d'enfiler tous ses vêtements, elle arrangea ses cheveux, déjà très bien en place puisque elle avait été chez le coiffeur la veille. Elle sortit vite de chez elle, la porte claqua.

Puis elle revint.

Cette fois elle referma la porte doucement et alla s'asseoir, les yeux dans le vague, sur le bord du canapé. Elle n'était pas en avance, elle n'avait rien oublié, il avait juste suffit d'une pensée. Une seule petite pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit et l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne serait évidemment pas seule à l'entrainement, qu'elle allait devoir revoir Jasper. L'idée de revoir Edward la stressait .L'idée de revoir Jasper lui faisait peur. Mais l'idée de Jasper et Edward dans la même pièce lui donnait le vertige.

Elle du se résoudre à partir, le temps n'attendait pas les rêveurs. Sur tout le trajet elle se forçait à penser à sa respiration, pour oublier ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Elle entra dans la grande salle couverte de miroirs et perçu ainsi une trentaine de silhouettes alors que seules deux personnes se tenaient dans la pièce. Elle vit Edward installé au piano, qui ne l'avait même pas vu entrer et qui jouait une mélodie douce à l'oreille, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, Jasper la fixait les yeux écarquillés.

"Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Elle ne peut pas être devenue encore plus belle qu'avant, c'est impossible. Comment vais-je réussir à tenir sans l'embrasser cette fois-ci ? "

Jasper observait les courbes de son corps qui dansaient sur la mélodie en s'avançant vers celui qui était au piano. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, détachés pour une fois, et en une masse incroyablement uniforme. Les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait lui donnaient une allure svelte et régulière et Jas ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder.

"Pourquoi me fixe-t-il ainsi ? Il repense au baiser ! Il doit être dégouté de moi, il doit se demander ce qui a pu le pousser à m'embrasser. Je suis sure qu'il déteste mon nouveau look."

Elle arriva au piano. Edward leva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un "waouh». Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi incandescents et son regard aurait pu la transpercer de part en part. Il se leva, se pencha pour lui faire la bise, elle resta immobile, et lui, au doux parfum de ses cheveux, se contenta d'un baiser tendre sur la joue, balayant du bout des doigts, les cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tempe. Ils se fixèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que la toux prématurée de Jasper les sorti tous deux de leur rêverie.

_Salut Bella ! Tu es un peu retard ... Tu as ... comment dire, changé !

Bella rougit face à cette remarque de Jasper. Edward se contenta de murmurer son nom en baissant la tête.

_Salut vous deux, désolée du retard, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. Vous auriez du commencer sans moi, vous n'avez pas fait connaissance ?

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de fusil et Edward avec les traits du cou tirés, répondit fermement :

_Si, si, mais nous avons préféré, hum, t'attendre !

_Oui c'est ça, on préférait t'attendre.

Bella sentit une tension mais ne la comprit pas. Elle fila au vestiaire et revint cinq minutes plus tard ; les cheveux attachés en l'air et une tenue plus confortable mais toujours aussi élégante. Jasper eut le même regard qu'à son arrivé, mais cette fois, celui d'Edward s'ajouta au sien .Elle fit comme si elle ne les remarquait pas et se posta devant eux, attendant les ordres de leur professeur. Celui ci mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits.

_Bien .Déjà montrez moi votre chorégraphie que je voie où sont vos lacunes et vos points forts.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Bella. Jasper lança la musique et ils s'exécutèrent. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dansé, elle voulait tellement impressionner Edward ... Au moment final, il y eut un flottement entre elle et Jasper, ils se rappelèrent à l'unisson leur baiser fougueux, Jasper se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas recommencer, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce baiser. Ils se lâchèrent rapidement et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

_Eh bien c'est pas mal du tout. Votre chorégraphie manque de quelques ajustements mais ce sera facile à corriger, vous avez un bon niveau. Casper tu manques de méthode par contre sur le refrain, et Bella tu fais trop concentrée.

_C'est JASper ...

_Eh ... Désolé alors ! Jasper ... Je vais vous faire travailler votre coordination parce que vous en manquez. Pour cela je vais vous faire travailler sur la valse qui oblige à danser sur le même temps. Cela devrait vous aider.

Il prit Bella par le dos et la rapprocha de Jasper et plaça correctement leur mains. Il lança la musique en leur ordonnant de simplement se laisser guider.

Ils se marchèrent sur les pieds plusieurs fois alors Edward prit les choses en main.

_Bon. Apparemment entre nous ça ne va pas fort.

Bella fut troublée par cette remarque, Jasper lui aurait il raconté leur baiser fâcheux ? Serait-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air de tant se détester ? Edward aurait-il prit sa défense ? Jas aurait-il été désobligeant ?

_Quoi? Qu...Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Jasper murmura : "ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir ... "

_Eh bien dans la danse, Bella. Vous n'êtes pas coordonnés. De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ?

_Euh non, de rien, je ne sais pas !

_Bien Bella, viens là je vais vous montrez, JASper mets la musique en route et observe. (et plus doucement :)Bella ferme les yeux et laisse toi guider.

La musique démarra. Jasper bouillonnait sur sa chaise, remarquant que Bella s'accordait parfaitement avec celui qu'il voyait comme un incompétent.

Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux fermés et lui la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, il arrivait à sentir ses cheveux d'où il était et se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle ne pensait plus à Jasper, il essayait de passer sa haine contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise de le voir si près, il la fixait. Ils furent tous deux étonnés quand la chanson se finit, n'ayant pas vu le temps passé.

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Rosalice.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que la musique avait cessé, mais Bella et Edward étaient toujours aussi subjugué l'un par l'autre et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Jasper se tenait toujours à la même place qu'en début de démonstration et regardait surpris une Bella qui n'avait d'attention que pour le bellâtre devant elle. Il sentit alors le monstre de la jalousie se réveiller. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui piquer Bella, elle était à lui. Aucun homme, quel qu'il soit, danseur ou autre, n'avait le droit de l'approcher. Il se rappela alors de la réaction idiote qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt et se dit que Bella avait peut-être décidé de passer outre et de continuer sa route… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir oublié l'intensité de leur baiser, lui, en tout cas, ne le pourrait jamais. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le monstre en lui grognait de plus en plus fort, il bondit lorsqu'il vit Edward commencer à se pencher vers Bella pour l'embrasser.

_ Hum… Hum… Je vous dérange peut être !

_ Euh... non pourquoi tu dis ça Jas ? répondit Bella, toujours plongé dans les topazes d'Edward.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris le pas maintenant… Vous pouvez vous séparer.

Edward, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, se retourna vers Jasper.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois que c'est ta propriété ? Elle n'appartient à personne, surtout pas à un idiot qui lui a fait du mal, alors, et si elle m'y autorise ...

Edward se pencha de nouveau vers Bella, assez doucement pour qu'elle puisse le repousser si elle le souhaitait, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Jasper laissa alors sortir le monstre en lui et sauta sur Edward. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enlever cette image de SA Bella en train d'embrasser ce naze. Il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, du plus fort qu'il le pu. Edward riposta, et la lutte n'en finit plus. Bella n'en pouvait plus de voir les deux hommes qu'elle adorait se battre à côté d'elle. Elle aurait voulu réagir mais elle avait été très surprise par le baiser d'Edward et était encore sonnée.

_ Stoppez ça maintenant ! cria Bella.

Au son de sa voix, Jasper sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps, et la douleur des coups assénés par Edward fut effacée par le ridicule qu'il ressentait et le souvenir de ce baiser. Il se leva sans mot dire et se dirigea au vestiaire, laissant Edward au sol face à une Bella assommée.

******

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cette désastreuse scène avait eue lieu et Bella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jasper et Edward en était venu aux mains. Elle se demandait même le pourquoi du baiser d'Edward même si elle l'avait apprécié. Un vendredi soir comme les autres ; Alors qu'elle était couchée, elle repensait à toutes les pratiques que Jasper et elle avaient eu avec Edward cette semaine. Sans nécessairement avoir eu à vivre une autre bataille, celles-ci avaient toutes été tendues. Edward faisait des petites allusions à Jasper et lui lançait des pics sur sa façon de danser, terminant toujours par un sourire en coin à tomber. Bella avait détesté toutes ces pratiques même si elle se retrouvait en compagnie du garçon qu'elle aimait et d'un autre qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Toute cette tension ne l'aidait pas à bien se préparer pour le concours, mais comment le faire comprendre à deux gars qui n'étaient même pas capable de se regarder dans les yeux. C'est sur le souvenir du baiser d'Edward et de la bataille qu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là.

Le samedi matin, en se levant, Bella se sentie être quelqu'un de nouveau. Elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne laisserait pas ternir sa journée par deux idiots qui n'étaient même pas capable de se parler. Elle partit prendre sa douche et mit un autre ensemble qu'elle avait acheté avec Alice. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt gris noué à la taille ainsi qu'un jean slim. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait décidé de porté ses converses vertes. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le gymnase, elle sentait que quelque chose d'important aurait lieu lors de la pratique, mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, les deux garçons la fixèrent. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être en retard alors qu'ils pensaient juste qu'elle était magnifique. Jasper et Bella se mirent en place et commencèrent la valse qu'Edward leur avait montrée. Du côté de Bella tout allait bien, mais Jasper avait toujours autant de difficultés. Était-ce à cause de la présence d'Edward qui l'insupportait ou alors parce que qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Bella ?? Ça personne ne le saurait… Edward n'en pouvait plus de voir tant de médiocrité. Il les interrompit.

_ Stop… On arrête tout de suite.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Bella n'en pouvait plus de se faire interrompre à tout moment.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Tout est bien de ton côté, mais c'est Casper… Il fait tout de travers, il te marche sur les pieds toutes les cinq secondes !

_ C'est Jasper… répondit le principal intéressé à bout de nerfs de se faire appeler par le nom d'un fantôme !

_ Oui, c'est ça. Tu es trop tendu et tu enlèves toute la beauté de la valse. Regarde-moi bien, je vais encore te le montrer. J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu comprendras.

Edward reprit Bella dans ses bras et ensemble, ils dansèrent comme jamais ils n'avaient dansé. Jasper en était même subjugué. Il porta plus d'attention à tous les mouvements d'Edward pour être capable de bien les reproduire. Quand la danse se termina, le professeur se tourna vers son élève et lui dit :

_ Voilà ce que j'attends de ta part.

_ D'accord.

_ À votre tour maintenant. Et n'oubliez jamais : vous devez ne faire qu'un.

Jasper se rapprocha de Bella et recommença à danser, mais cette fois-ci, il fit attention à ce qu'il faisait. Même si Edward n'aimait pas trop Jasper à cause de la façon dont il regardait Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les progrès que ces deux élèves avaient faits en une semaine. La matinée se termina de cette façon. Jasper et Bella dansaient pendant qu'Edward leur montrait les façons de s'améliorer. Quand ce fut terminé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son vestiaire pour se changer et Jasper la suivit pour faire la même chose. Au moment ou elle allait entrer, elle sentit qu'il la retenait par le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_ Nous devons vraiment parler Bella.

_ De quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Du baiser… De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je te parle ? répondit Jasper.

_ Rien, je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas l'air de ...

Le souvenir de ce moment et sa tristesse revinrent et elle essaya d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Jasper pour s'enfermer dans les vestiaires, mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

_ Ça fait une semaine que tu me fuis et je ne te laisserai pas faire une fois de plus. Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser samedi dernier, mais juste t'empêcher de faire une gaffe en tombant amoureuse de moi, comme ... Enfin saches que je ne veux pas te blesser, jamais.

_ Je suis déjà passée au-dessus de tout ça, mentit Bella tout en empêchant les larmes de couler de ses yeux.

_ Tu mens. Je te connais Bells.

Il fit une courte pause et se retint de balayer la mèche qui lui cachait l'œil.

_ Saches que ... j'espère que tu mens parce que moi, je ne suis pas passé au-dessus et je veux même recommencer.

Sur ces mots, Jasper se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune fille sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Elle se déroba ensuite, s'enfermant dans le vestiaire pour laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle ne comprenait pas Jasper, la manière dont il l'avait repoussé la semaine d'avant avait été des plus explicites alors pourquoi, tout à coup, il voudrait être avec elle. Elle voudrait le croire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle repensait aux deux baisers et elle ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser. La situation lui échappait.

Elle mit une demi-heure à sécher ses larmes. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son auto pour partir, elle vit qu'Edward l'attendait à côté… Elle lui dit de la manière la plus naturelle possible :

_ Ca va ? Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Il est tard !

_ Je voulais te parler… Je n'ai pas le droit ?

_ Bien sûr que si …

Alors qu'elle fixait ses pupilles ocres, il la prit dans ses bras de manière tendre et lui donna un baiser encore plus parfait que le premier. Bella ne sentit plus ses jambes, elle allait même tomber mais Edward garda l'emprise sur elle et la serra dans ses bras un long moment, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, et sentit à ce moment qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Tout en se penchant vers son oreille, il lui chuchota :

_ Dîne avec moi ce soir.

Ce chapitre a été coécrit par Rosalice et moi.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_Ohlala , mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ... Quest-ce que j'ai fait .... Je suis une idiote ! Je suis une idiote ! Fallait que ça tombe sur moi , idiote Bella , idiote Bella !

Allongée sur son lit , Bella se demandait comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation , se tapant le poing sur le front . Après être rentrée , elle avait tourné en rond dans le salon , puis dans la cuisine , et dans la chambre , en essayant de trouver une solution . Elle n'en voyait pas , et elle était tiraillée entre ses baisers de la journée , le parfum d'Edward qui n'avait pas quitté ses vêtements , le rendez vous qui allait arrivé , et de temps en temps par la tenue qu'elle devait mettre . Tout se brouillait dans sa tête , elle avait bu des tonnes de café mais sans résultat . Elle se décida à s'habiller , choisissant une robe de créateur que lui avait fait parvenir Alice par son frère . Bella la trouvait magnifique et ne pu s'empêcher de la porter , elle se dit que c'était l'occasion , même si elle était partagée entre la volonté d'être belle pour Lui , ou de ne pas l'être parce que son esprit n'oubliait pas le baiser de Jasper . Pour ne pas changer d'avis , elle se posa sur la canapé , essayant de se concentrer sur la pendule et son tic tac .

Au bout d'une heure , elle avait la tête qui tournait mais elle ne pensait plus qu'à la trotteuse et ce fut quand la sonette de l'entrée retentit qu'elle sortit de son songe éveillé . Elle allait ouvrir , titubante .

Elle eut le souffle coupé en apercevant Edward , rayonnant sur la pas de la porte , en costume gris clair , les cheveux mal coiffés mais à la perfection , et un sourire en coin qui aurait fait mourir n'importe quelle fille normale sur la terre .

Il fut lui aussi agréablement étonné en découvrant Bella dans sa robe noire qui laissait entrevoir des jambes blanches et fines et il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser .

Ils se turent tous les deux , leurs pensées étant déjà trop bruyantes . Elle sourit timidement et sans mot dire se recula vers l'intérieur pour le laisser entrer . Il brisa le silence .

_C'est ici que tu vis alors ?

_Oui .

_Hmh hmh.

Ils se regardèrent en silence avec une tension glaciale entre eux ;et lui finit par éclater de rire . Elle ne comprit pas et le regarda ,surprise .

_Je suis désolé , c'est nerveux ! C'est tellement gênant , enfin ...C'est toi qui me fait ça . Et cette robe ... wah ! Tu es magnifique Bella .

Elle rit à son tour .

_Merci - elle rougit et baissa les yeux -C'est vrai que c'est gênant . Je dois t'avouer que tu me perturbes aussi , ton costume est très beau ,tu es très beau ...-et murmurant : à mon plus grand desespoir!-

Il l'entendit et sourit . Elel s'arrêta un instant et reprit :

_Si je suis si génée c'est aussi parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose .

_Bien !

Il retira sa veste et s'assit sur le canapé .

_Mais ... et le restaurant ?

_Vien t'asseoir Bella , on va discuter ici , je sens que tu as quelque chose de délicat à m'annoncer ,on sera mieux ici que dans une restaurant avec pleins de gens autour , et puis , on peux y aller plus tard !

Elle s'éxécuta en restant à distance raisonnable de lui . En fait par distance raisonnable , on entends : le plus éloigné possible de lui ! Elle voulait broder avant d'arriver au but , mais ne trouva pas les mots .

_J'ai embrassé Jasper aujourd'hui . Il y avait déjà eu un baiser juste avant ton arrivée dans ma vie , et ça s'est reproduit aujourd'hui ... Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé . Je suis perdue , je ne veux pas te faire ça , tu es génial et tu me plais vraiment , mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez en compétition . Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes et je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil . Je comprendrais que tu partes . D'ailleurs tu peux le faire , vas-y ! Je vais fixer le sol si ça ne te dérange pas ... parce que te voir partir me ferait mal au coeur . Je suis une trouillarde , je n'assume rien ,et encore moins le fait que tu partes .

Elle fermait les yeux , attendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait .

De son côté , il souriait en se rapprochant d'elle délicatement et posa sa main sur la sienne alors que des larmes perlait sous ses yeux fermés .

_Ne pleure pas Bella . Et je ne partirai pas . Je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure et c'est la raison qui a fait que je t'ai attendu à la voiture , je m'en fiche de ça ; j'ai confiance en toi , je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal , ni a lui d'ailleurs . Le premier jour j'ai compris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous , ça saute aux yeux ! Il y a une vraie tension qui n'est pas innocente du tout entre vous ! En plus j'en ai parlé avec Jasper ...

_Tu as ...de ça ... avec Jas ...

La chaleur montait dans ses joues et les battements de ses tempes raisonnaient dans ses oreilles .

_Oui , la semaine dernière nous avons eu une conversation avant ton arrivée . On s''est comporté comme des enfants en se battant comme ça devant toi , alors on décidé de vraiment en discuter pour mettre fin au conflit une fois pour toutes . Il m'a donc dit avoir des sentiments pour toi , mais il ne les assume pas , il a peur de te faire du mal parce qu'il n'est pas sur , voilà ce que je sais . Et tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai repondu ?

_Bien sûr . Enfin , si tu le souhaites .

Il sourit et la fixa tout le temps de ses paroles .

_Eh bien je lui ai dit que je suis tombée sous ton charme dès la première seconde et que j'ia senti ta détresse , et elle m'a attiré immédiatement . Je te trouve belle et délicate et je comprends qu'un autre te veuille , que tous les autres te veuillent même . Je ne peux décemment plus vivre sans toi , j'ai besoin de toi , ton odeur m'ennivre , je pense à toi sans arrêt . Je resterai là même si tu ne veux pas de moi ou si tu doutes parce que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi ! Alors s'il faut me battre pour toi et te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi , je le ferai sans hésiter .

Elle resta sous le choc de la révélation . Et elle s'étonna elle-même , quand , ne pouvant pas parler , elle attrapa sa nuque , plaçant ses mains de part en part , elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres .

Il frissona et dit :

_Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps , je pense que ta situation n'est pas évidente , et je te laisserai le recul qu'il faut . En attendant je vais m'en aller parce que c'est insupportable cette tension , j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire , je te laisse y penser tranquiellement , je ne suis pas là pour la charité ni pour te presser , je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi . Je te vois demain matin ! Et à l'heure hein !

Il se forçait à sourire pour ses derniers mots , mais ce fut un sourire amer . Il se leva , attrapa sa veste et l'enfila , à la volée elle lui aggripa la main .

_Non , reste . Je veux que tu restes . Ce baiser ... Ce n'était pas de la pitié , j'ai juste réalisé que , ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps m'est arrivé grâce à toi . J'ai confiance Edward . J'ai confiance en toi , je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer , ni à le dire à haute voix mais j'arrive à me dire que je pourrais tout te donner , tu ne réalises pas l'impact que ça a . C'était inespéré pour moi .

Elle était en larmes et parlait en sanglotant . Il s'accroupit face à elle , posant ses mains sur ses genoux . Elle le regarda , et vit la détresse dans ses yeux , la même que celle qu'elle ressentait , elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir , elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre .

_Embrasse moi , murmura t-elle .

Il l'embrassa d'abord du bout des lèvres calmement . Mais très vite , sa respiration s'accéléra , il aggripa son visage et la renversa sur la canapé . Elle passa sa jambe autour de lui , lui retira sa veste en une seconde , sa chemise suivit , ils tombèrent au sol ensemble .La violence du choc ne les arrêta pas pour autant . Il lui retira ses chaussures et descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe , l'embrassa dans le cou , ils savaient que c'était mal , que ce n'était pas une solution , ils le pensaient tous les deux mais ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient contrôler leurs pulsions. Et , alors que la chaleur dans la pièce s'intensifiait , ils firent interrompu par la sonnette de la porte .

Elle eut une hésitation pendant une dizaine de secondes le regarda , il l'encouragea à a se lever . Elle redressa sa robe et se leva , fébrile , alors qu'il restait au sol , la regardant s'éloigner .

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour cacher le rythme effréné de ses battements de coeur , et elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Jasper derrière la porte . Il ne paraissait pas de bonne humeur et il paru d'autant plus affecté en voyant Edward a moitié nu , étendu sur le sol du salon .

_Je vois que tu n'es pas seule ...

_Ecoute Jas , je ...

_Non , non , Bella ne dis rien s'il te plait , c'est assez dur comme ça . Ecoute ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre s'il te plait ... en fait c'est mieux comme ça , que toi et lui , enfin tu vois . Parce que j'étais venu t'annoncer que j'avais besoin de recul et que je pars deux semaines pour un stage de salsa , une surprise de mes parents et qui tombe on ne peut mieux .

_Ne m'en veux pas sil te plait .

_Non , non je comprends , tais toi je t'en supplie. Je t'ai dit , jai besoin de recul pour réfléchir à tout ça , mais quand je reviendrais , je compte bien me battre , tu pourras lui dire -il le désigna du menton- tu comptes énormément pour moi Bella , mais il est clair qu'il est plus prêt que moi pour l'instant , alors je ne vous en veux pas , mais je me battrai. Plus tard , parce que je te veux , mais je n'ai pas été capable de te le dire à temps . Au revoir Bella .

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna , dévalant l'escalier sans lui laisser ajouter quoique ce soit . Elle resta sur le pas de la porte bouche bée , ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer . Après quelques secondes sans bouger , elle sentit une présence tout contre elle , une chaleur intense dans son dos , Edward la serrait , plaçant son nez dans le creux de son cou .

_Viens , ne reste pas là . Il est partit .

Elle se tourna , lui faisant face .

_Serre moi dans tes bras .

Le chapitre a été écrit par Rosalice.


	10. Chapitre 8

Tu Chapitre 8

Deux semaines ... Déjà deux semaines que Jasper avait quitté la ville pour prendre du recul et il allait revenir demain. Demain. Dans quelques heures, autant dire une poignée de minutes, quelques secondes à peine, elle angoissait. Deux semaines aussi qu'Edward et elle et avaient officialisé leur relation, se disant "ensemble " pour de bon, même si dans l'esprit de Bella, le doute persistait. Mais elle le faisait partir chaque fois qu'Edward posait ses yeux sur elle ou qu'il l'embrassait et que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds comme si c'était leur premier baiser à chaque fois. Quand elle était seule c'était une autre histoire ...

Elle avait essayé d'oublier Jasper, et son regard quand il était sur le pas de la porte, en vain. Et chaque fois qu'elle passait cette foutue porte c'était comme si elle traversait le fantôme de Jasper. Elle essayait de l'oublier, tellement fort qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert le mail qu'il lui avait envoyé. "Trouillarde ! Trouillarde !", se disait-elle chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait sa boite de réception avec cet unique mail non lu et "A toi" comme objet. Elle les avait lus au moins cent fois ces mots, essayant de lire à travers eux, de découvrir quelque chose, ronger par la curiosité sans pourtant jamais l'ouvrir. Plusieurs fois la souris avait dérapé dessus, mais elle se disait toujours que quoiqu'il y ait de marqué dans ce mail, ça ne lui plairait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être contente qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime si c'était le cas parce qu'elle était avec Edward, un mail triste l'aurait fait culpabiliser encore plus, un mail méchant l'aurait attristé, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance et fermer la fenêtre." Après tout c'est à ça que ça sert internet ! On a le choix d'ouvrir ou non ses mails «, se disait-elle en éteignant le moniteur.

Edward avait su la rassurer et lui montrer qu'il ne la laisserait pas, et malheureusement pour lui, il avait du redoubler d'effort trois jours auparavant ...

Alice avait fait une grande virée shopping, et elle était revenue avec une grosse boite avec un ruban de satin qu'elle avait posé sur la table devant une Bella ébahie.

_C'est une broutille. J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu, elle t'ira à merveille.

C'était une robe superbe de couturier, très simple, discrète, et très chic à la fois, la perfection pour Bella. Alice connaissait Bella et ses goûts par cœur, et celle-ci ne pu refuser ce cadeau. Edward avait donc proposé qu'ils aillent dans un grand restaurant pour qu'elle étraine sa "perfection». Et elle avait accepté sans sourciller, elle adorait sortir en sa compagnie, ils avaient été partout ensemble au cours de ces derniers jours, et partout toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui (ce qui avait le don d'agacer Bella) alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle se sentait exister à ses côtés, elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle le lui avait même dit la veille de cette fameuse soirée où tout avait basculé.

Ils étaient venu la chercher chez elle, à l'heure comme toujours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait ... en réalité , il était toujours très en avance de peur d'être en retard , il attendait devant l'immeuble , faisant les cent pas , la voyant parfois passer en courant par la fenêtre du salon , ça le faisait sourire de la voir stresser alors que même en jogging il la trouvait superbe .

Elle le trouva, sublime, sur le pas de la porte, là où le souvenir de Jasper ne s'estompait pas malgré les jours qui passaient. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le fit entrer.

_ Alors, prête à y aller ?

_ Je ne me sens tellement pas à la hauteur à côté de toi.

En le regardant, n'importe qu'elle femme serait tombée en pamoison devant lui. Edward était tout simplement superbe dans son costume noir. Il le portait très bien, peut-être même trop.

_ Bella, tu es parfaite et ce, peu importe ce que tu portes.

Elle rougit avant de fredonner un petit merci.

Quand ils sortirent de la maison, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en traversant le fantôme de Jasper. Edward sentit sa main se raidir dans la sienne ...

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle se força à sourire un instant et l'embrassa rapidement pour confirmer que tout allait bien.

_ Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te connais assez pour reconnaître la différence entre un faux et vrai sourire.

_ Non, non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.... Alors, vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire où tu compte m'amener ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises !

Edward avait évidemment remarqué qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, et il savait qu'elle pensait à Jasper. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient passé cette porte ensemble au cours de la semaine qui s'était écoulée, elle avait réagit de la même manière. Mais il le comprenait et fit comme si de rien n'était, comme les fois précédentes.

_ Je t'amène dans un restaurant que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Ne demande rien d'autre, tu n'en sauras pas plus !

Elle savait que toute résistance était inutile mais elle se mit à bouder pour la forme afin de lui montrer son mécontentement qui n'en était pas vraiment un, car elle aimait toutes les petites attentions qu'Edward avait envers elle. Ça faisait un certain temps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé d'elle comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Bella tressaillit en voyant l'enseigne du restaurant « Chez Antonio ! ». Les souvenirs commencèrent tout de suite à affluer. Deux ans auparavant, elle aurait dit que c'était son restaurant préféré et aurait sauté de joie, mais ça avait changé.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes chaudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et elle ne pu les arrêter. Quand Edward s'aperçut de la tristesse de sa bien-aimée, il se trouva désemparer et se posa des questions sur le pourquoi de sa réaction. Avait-il fait une bêtise en l'amenant dans ce restaurant ? Pourtant Alex lui avait bien spécifié que c'était le préféré de sa sœur.

_ Bella, ça ne va pas… Désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'amener ici, mais je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

_ Non, ça va. Je t'assure ça va.

A ces mots ses larmes se dédoublèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

_Bella, parle-moi… On s'en va si tu préfères !

_Non, non, je te dois la vérité. Entrons et je t'expliquerai tout.

_ D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes comme elle pouvait. Une fois assis, Edward qui voyait sa chérie dévastée, ne pu attendre plus :

_ Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

_ Il faut que tu saches que j'ai un passé amoureux peu glorieux, voir honteux ... Je vais tout t'expliquer parce que je te le dois avant que ça devienne plus sérieux entre nous. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'interrompre parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer si tu le fais. Aussi, si tu veux mettre fin à notre histoire quand j'aurai terminé, je comprendrais.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Voilà. Il y a de cela deux ans, j'étais partenaire en danse avec James Gigandet.

_ James Gigandet ?? Je…

_ Edward, je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre, tu parleras autant que tu le souhaites après. Donc, mon partenaire de danse était James Gigandet et il était aussi mon petit ami. Notre relation était vraiment fusionnelle autant sur la piste de danse que dans notre vie. Je l'aimais vraiment et je n'aurais pas vu ma vie sans lui. Nous venions souvent dans ce restaurant qui était mon préféré et nous avions une table qui nous était réservée tellement nous venions souvent jusqu'à cette journée ...

_FLASHBACK_

Bella se leva comme tous les matins et se prépara pour se rendre dans le gymnase où elle devait répéter avec James. Elle était vraiment stressée ces derniers temps, dans deux jours aurait lieu le concours de danse national qui lui ferait réalisé son rêve s'ils gagnaient : ils seraient nommés les meilleurs danseurs des États-Unis et ça lui permettrait d'entrer à la Julliard School of Art de New York par la suite. Elle était préparée à tout sauf à ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de répétition cette fois-là…

Victoria, sa meilleure amie à ce moment là ; l'avait prévenu qu'elle arriverait avant elle à la salle pour venir la soutenir dans ses dernières répétitions. Bella était très touchée qu'elle s'intéresse autant à elle, ces derniers temps elle s'occupait vraiment bien d'elle et était très présente pour elle dans la préparation du concours.

Arrivée à la salle, elle fût surprise de ne voir personne, elle appela une première fois, espérant avoir une réponse, mais rien. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour y déposer ses affaires et fût attirée par des bruits qui provenaient de l'arrière-salle, un lieu où personne n'allait jamais. Elle s'approcha et eut une vision qu'elle n'oublierait jamais par la suite… Victoria plaquée contre le mur par James qui l'embrassait passionnément, une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre lui ébouriffant les cheveux, les bruits qu'elle avait entendus n'étaient autres que les gémissements de cette dernière. Bella sentit son cœur se briser… Tout était flou, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle les fixait, eux qui n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Eux qui étaient les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle ...

Ils finirent par remarquer sa présence après un instant. A sa surprise, ils ne furent même pas gênés d'avoir été pris sur le fait. James sourit, et Victoria éclata littéralement de rire en remettant ses cheveux et sa robe en place.

_ Ah Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! Nous t'attendions.

_ Vous m'attendiez ? Vous m'attendez en vous embrassant ! Drôle de façon d'attendre ...

_ Bella chérie… Tu as l'air mal qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je sors avec Victoria.

_ Non, tu sors avec moi. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me trompes ?

_ Victoria et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux oser le penser. Je sortais avec elle bien avant de te connaître, donc en pratique c'est avec toi que je LA trompe ...

Victoria coupa la conversation alors qu'elle se regardait toujours dans le miroir pour dire :

_ D'ailleurs Bells, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur ! Mais en tant que ma meilleure amie, tu aurais pu éviter de coucher avec mon copain !

_ Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi votre intérêt là-dedans ! Vic, comment ... enfin, tu es ma meilleure amie !

Elle s'approcha d'elle, sourire aux lèvres, telle une tigresse tournant autour de sa proie.

_ Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Tu oses me demander POURQUOI ? Mais tout simplement parce que tout le monde aime Bella. Elle est tellement PARFAITE !!! C'était toujours Bella par ci et Bella par là. Qu'est-ce que Bella danse bien !! Il n'y en avait que pour toi et je passais tout simplement inaperçue à côté de toi !! J'en avais assez et j'ai décidé de me venger. James, ici présent et en passant mon petit ami depuis maintenant 4 ans, a décidé de m'aider. On ne pensait pas que tu tomberais dans le piège, mais ça a été tellement facile ! La pauvre petite Bella ! Tu as tout cru, même que James pouvait t'aimer et que je t'appréciais ! Je dois dire que je m'amusais beaucoup à t'entendre parler de ta relation et voir que tu tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de James.

_ Pourquoi me dévoiler la vérité aujourd'hui ?

_ Parce que c'était la meilleure date pour le faire. Je te détruis intérieurement ma belle, c'est le but premier de mon plan, et je fais ça à deux jours du concours national. Ainsi tu perds ton partenaire, ton copain, ta soit disant meilleure amie et ta confiance en toi ! Et tu vas devoir renoncer à ton grand rêve. J'ai enfin pris ma revanche sur toi ! C'est tellement jouissif !

Bella sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, ses tempes arrachaient ses oreilles, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. James prit Victoria par la taille, l'embrassa comme s'il lui mangeait la bouche et ils sortirent de la salle, laissant Bella seule face à la dure réalité. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et se laissa tomber à genoux en poussant un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Elle ne sortit de la salle qu'à la tombée de la nuit, et s'enferma chez elle pendant deux semaines sans parler ni manger si son frère ne l'y obligeait pas.

* * *

_ Voilà tu sais tout. J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir faire confiance de nouveau à une fille , c'est Alice qui m'a sortit de là et je n'ai plus jamais été capable de faire confiance à un garçon jusqu'à ce que Jasper entre dans ma vie , et maintenant toi .... J'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt, j'espérais être capable d'oublier, mais il faut croire que le destin refuse que je passe à autre chose. Tu peux crier si tu veux, vas-y énerve-toi un coup ; je suis prête à tout entendre …

Bella fermait les yeux et attendait d'entendre quelque chose, un cri, un soupir, un signe quelconque d'énervement, ou même le raclement de la chaise qui lui indiquerait le départ d'Edward. Quand le dernier son tant attendu se fit entendre, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, incontrôlables. Elle fût surprise quand elle sentit la chaleur de sa main sur ses joues .Il lui essuya tout doucement les larmes qui envahissaient son visage et l'embrassa sur le front pour descendre tout doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as pu penser que j'allais m'énerver pour ça… Jamais je ne te ferais ce que James t'a fait, et si seulement, je pouvais l'avoir sous la main, je te jure qu'il regretterait d'être venu au monde.

_ Non, Edward, jure-moi que, si nous devons croiser leur chemin, tu ne feras rien contre eux. La meilleure façon pour moi de prendre ma revanche serait de les battre sur le plancher de danse et ça se fera lors du concours pour Julliard. Victoria ne laissera pas passer une autre occasion de me surpasser, mais je ne la laisserai pas faire cette fois-ci.

_ J'aimerais te le promettre mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, ma promesse est dure à tenir à ce moment précis.

_ Comment ça ?

_Si c'est bien le James Gigandet que je connaissais, et vu la description que tu m'as faite de Victoria, ils sont juste derrière toi…

Edward avait malheureusement vu juste. Bella eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle les vit, toujours les mêmes, se dirigeant vers eux. Rien n'avait changé : ils avaient l'air fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et elle les haïssait toujours autant. Elle serra la main d'Edward et pris une profonde inspiration. Ce fut James qui parla le premier :

_ Oh Bella chérie ! Ça faisait longtemps !

_ Pour toi, ce sera ISAbella et oublie le chérie, ça c'était l'époque où tu te foutais de moi. Une époque révolue ! D'ailleurs si vous pouviez décamper avant de gâcher ma soirée avec mon petit ami.

Ils rirent tous deux aux éclats alors qu'Edward se cramponnait à la table pour ne pas bondir.

_ Nous allons laisser passer pour cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas le goût de déclencher une émeute dans le restaurant, j'aime trop cet endroit ! Mais tiens bien ton Roméo, on dirait qu'il veut me sauter dessus.

_ Gigandet, que je ne te vois pas t'approcher de Bella, sinon tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure.

_ On règlera ça sur le plancher de danse, on se voit dans un mois pour les présélections du concours pour la Julliard et je ne compte pas laisser ISAbella prendre la place tant méritée de Vicky. Salut les nazes.

Sur ces derniers mots, Satan et sa compagne quittèrent le restaurant.

Nos deux tourtereaux finirent leur soirée en beauté et Edward, en fin gentlemen, raccompagna Bella chez elle et la laissa sur le pas de la porte avec un baiser passionné.

_ Bonne nuit ma belle.

_ Tu ne rentres pas ?

_ Non, tu as eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. On se voit demain.

Arrivée dans son appartement elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de vivre dans le passé, et se dirigea derechef vers son ordinateur. Elle ouvrit sa boîte mail, et cliqua sur le message « À toi… » qui l'attendait depuis des jours…


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Une grande inspiration ... Et beaucoup de larmes, des larmes à profusion, et le trouble ... Voilà ce qu'avait créé le mail de Jasper. Bella se trouvait face à son écran, sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de lire, incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Sa main était tétanisée sur la souris et faisait trembler le curseur sur la croix qui devait fermer ce mail ... Elle l'avait lu et relu trois heures durant mais les mots ne prenaient pas leur sens. Elle avait pensé à appeler Alice mais comment pouvait-elle encore lui parler de Jasper, elle qui entretenait une relation avec son frère, elle qui n'avait cessé de dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne penserait à Lui que quand il rentrerait ...

Elle n'avait pas tenu son pacte avec elle-même vu qu'il ... ses yeux se baissèrent soudainement vers la pendule de l'ordinateur indiquant 02h04. Il rentrait le jour même, autant dire dans très peu de temps.

Elle trouva la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit et s'y endormit sans avoir besoin de faire un quelconque effort vu l'épuisement physique et moral dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait les yeux brulants à cause de l'écran et son cœur ...son cœur était en miettes, mais sa tête ne pouvait plus rien penser, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'abandonna au sommeil...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le soleil qui avait pénétré dans la pièce. Elle se tournait alors vers son écran d'ordinateur qui était en veille, réalisa que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, mais bien une réalité, et se tourna pour lire 12h04 au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Malgré le brouillard qui régnait dans son esprit après cette soirée des plus agitée, elle se dit : dix heures de sommeil, et d'ici trois heures, Il serait de retour. Elle voulut retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé pendant un long moment la nuit précédente et ressombrer ainsi dans ce flot de mots, mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'en empêcha.

_Allo ?

_Coucou ma Belle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître cette voix, et quand elle réalisa le temps qu'il lui avait fallu, elle eut honte de ne pas avoir reconnu son petit ami et d'avoir pensé "ce n'est pas Jasper «. Elle reprit tout de même ses esprits et essaya de se donner une voix convenable.

_Hey.

_Bah alors, il est midi, j'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins cent fois ! Non, bon d'accord j'exagère, une petite dizaine ! Mais je m'inquiétais ...

_Désolée, j'ai eu une nuit assez agitée, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone. On avait quelque chose de prévu ?

_Non mais je voulais qu'on déjeune ensemble, je sais que hier soir ça a du être dur pour toi, et je pensais que tu aurais besoin de soutien moral ! Je peux même amener le repas jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux !

_Non, non, on a qu'à sortir, ce sera très bien ! Un japonais ça te tente ?

_Bien sûr !

_Je prends une douche et je te rejoins sur place !

_Tu ne veux pas que je passe te chercher ?

_T'inquiète ! Vas-y directement, il y a toujours un monde fou, prends une table comme ça ! A tout de suite !

En raccrochant elle se vit dans le miroir et eut peur à sa propre vue. Des tâches violettes ornaient ses yeux, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.»Une douche ! Vite ! " se dit-elle. Elle jeta ses vêtements sur le sol et couru à la salle de bain.

En réalité , elle n'avait pas souhaité qu'Edward vienne la chercher parce qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trompé ici-même et que son amant était encore dans son lit , l'amant en question n'étant autre que Jasper .C'était la première fois qu'un mail lui faisait autant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même , elle luttait pour ne pas retourner le lire à nouveau , et intensifia la pression de la douche quand la première phrase vint s'ancrer dans son esprit : "Je ne sais par où commencer " , une phrase simple mais qui pour elle avait déjà mille sens cachés . L'eau froide lui donnait des frissons mais n'empêchait pas son esprit maintenant alerte de faire revenir la seconde phrase : "Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ..." Elle ferma les yeux très fort, mais étant inefficace (et en retard!), elle sortit de la salle de bain dégoulinante, ignorant le moniteur qui chauffait sur le bureau.

Elle dû utiliser de la poudre que lui avait offerte Alice pour se redonner un minimum de couleurs et fut satisfaite du résultat. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt coloré lui aussi pour lui donner la meilleure mine possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Rien d'autre que lire un mail. Non... Pas pour elle. Pour elle c'était bien plus que ça, lui qui avait été si compréhensif quand elle avait évoqué James, lui qui avait su être là et se battre pour elle, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ! Elle se reprit un instant, décidée à ne pas tout gâcher, elle mit rapidement ses chaussures, pris son sac, y fourra son téléphone, et attrapa ses clés. La porte claqua.

L'appartement resté vide laissait libre court au tic tac de la pendule, au chargement de l'ordinateur, un écran noir sur un mail illisible et un grand bruit derrière la porte d'entrée vint rompre la quiétude du lieu.

De l'autre côté, la vie humaine. Bella se tenait assise contre la porte, échouée là comme une épave, les larmes sciant la poudre qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre, et le fantôme de Jasper face à elle qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle se tapa la tête contre la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois ... Puis une voix ...

_Bella, arrête ça tu vas te blesser !

Elle eut le souffle coupé en réalisant qu'elle délirait au point d'entendre le fantôme parler. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, il se tenait toujours là, mais à son côté se tenait un autre Jasper, bien plus clair et avec un air moins triste.

_Jas ... Tu es rentré! Mais ...

_ Mon vol a été avancé. Enfin non ... J'ai tout fait pour avoir un vol plus tôt, j'espérais être là à ton réveil, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour que j'arrive à 9h, il fallait que je te vois. Bella... pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu a mon mail ? Je pensais que ...

Elle se leva doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue le plus tendrement possible.

_Je répondrais à ton mail, je te le promets.

_Mais je suis là Bells, pourquoi répondre alors que...

_Chut ! J'y répondrais parce qu'il le faut, je ne laisserai pas ton mail sans réponse. Pas celui-là, il mérite qu'on lui prête attention. Maintenant je dois aller retrouver mon copain, je suis déjà très en retard. J'ai été ravie de te revoir Jas.

Et elle s'éloigna, dévalant l'escalier, un sourire sincère et triomphant aux lèvres.

Jasper s'assit contre la porte, prenant la place de son fantôme à elle à présent, et ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle qui paraissait si mal et perdue avant qu'il n'arrive, elle semblait très bien à présent. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle réponde par mail, bien que cela lui paraisse étrange, il était prêt à affronter ça. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Bella rentra chez elle plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée. Elle se sentait étonnement sereine après cette après-midi avec Lui. Le retour de Jasper l'avait aidé à y voir clair, et elle savait à présent que Jasper parlait et faisait des promesses, alors qu'Edward agissait et lui prouvait ses sentiments.

Edward était clairement celui qu'il lui fallait, elle ne gâcherait pas ça pour un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et elle comptait bien le lui dire par mail au plus vite ! Elle voulait tirer cette histoire au clair afin de ne plus se sentir coupable et de ne plus avoir l'horrible sensation de tromper Edward avec un spectre, ou pire un mail. Elle se changea rapidement, et sauta de joie en voyant inscrit le nom de son chéri sur son téléphone.

"Tu me manques déjà. J'espère que tu dormiras mieux cette nuit, tu avais l'air d'un vampire tout à l'heure, mais un vampire magnifique ! Je t'embrasse. "

Elle y répondit aussi vite :

"Ai passé une merveilleuse après midi. Hâte de te revoir. Veux bien devenir ta vampire ! 3"

Rassurée par son bonheur confirmé par ce message, elle se mit à l'aise et fonça à l'ordinateur sans réfléchir, aussi déterminée que jamais. Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour quitter le mode veille, ce qui lui permit d'allumer les différentes lampes de la pièce. Elle s'installa tranquillement, regardant le courrier qui trainait sur la table. Quand elle posa sa main sur la souris, le souvenir des trois heures passées dans la même position lui revint et il lui fallu une seconde pour se dire "C'est le passé, c'est le passé." Elle allait souffler un grand coup, comme à la première lecture, mais elle se dit que c'était inutile, elle allait bien. Le mail s'ouvrit. Elle souffla un grand coup quand même. Et se dit qu'il lui fallait le relire pour y répondre le plus précisément possible. Elle lu la première phrase : "Je ne sais par où commencer ... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux «. Sa main se crispa sur la souris et son esprit perdit tout contact avec la réalité.

_"A toi ... _

_Je ne sais par où commencer ... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Ma Bella, je m'en veux tellement. J'ai été un idiot avec toi. Depuis qu'on se connait je suis un idiot. Tous ces baisers, mes réactions, j'ai été nul ... _

_En réalité je suis tombé sous ton charme dès notre rencontre, tu étais si belle, tu paraissais fragile, comme si quelqu'un t'avait cassé et que tu essayais de te reconstruire avec tes petites mains... Je me rappelle des premiers mots que tu m'as dit : "Le bleu c'est bien non ?», tu étais trop mignonne, tu cherchais ta tenue pour l'audition, et tu en avais sous le bras au moins une dizaine d'autres. Là j'ai su, j'ai su que je serai dingue de toi, et ça n'a pas loupé. La première fois que nous avons dansé ensemble, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait défaillir, te tenir dans mes bras, sentir ton cœur battre contre ma poitrine me faisait tourner la tête, j'ai du prendre dix minutes dans le vestiaire avant de pouvoir être concentré de nouveau, tu as cru que je faisais une crise de foie ! _

_Mais quand je t'ai vu manquer de faire un malaise quand James est entré dans la salle une fois, j'ai compris que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir sur toi, et que c'était lui le responsable de tes fissures. Là, tu t'es écroulée dans mes bras et j'ai réalisé que c'était d'un ami dont tu avais besoin, et je devais être là pour toi et mettre mes sentiments de côté. Je t'ai écouté, j'ai été là et j'ai tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne jamais laisser paraître autre chose que mon amitié pour toi, pour ne pas te blesser de nouveau ... Jusqu'à ce baiser. Je ne peux l'oublier Bells, ce baiser était un accident, et je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me le rendre, et quelque part j'avais peur de souffrir aussi ... Isabella Swan, je suis amoureux de vous, et je ne peux plus le cacher. Je suis fou de jalousie qu'un autre puisse te toucher, t'embrasser, te donner la main ou avoir la fierté de marcher à tes côtés dans la rue, je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi, je suis égoïste de priver le monde de ton charme et de ton talent mais je te veux. Je suis un idiot égoïste qui t'aime depuis trop longtemps et qui a besoin de le dire car il n'arrive pas à chasser l'image d'Edward à moitié nu sur le sol de ton salon ... _

_Partir a été une erreur parce que tu me manques énormément, et je ne suis pas du tout concentrer sur ce que je fais, mais en même temps ça me permet de te dire tout ça, toutes ces choses que je ne t'aurais jamais dites si tu avais là, en face de moi ... _

_Réponds moi sil te plait, je deviendrais malade si je dois passer le reste de mon séjour à attendre une réponse de ta part. _

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. _

_Jas. "_

Tout son bonheur, toutes ses belles promesses partirent en fumée en un instant, car elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois été jusqu'à la fin de la déclaration déchirante de Jasper, elle s'était arrêté à la troisième phrase de peur de souffrir, et vu l'effet que ces phrases avaient eu sur elle, elle n'avait pas souhaité lire la suite. Trois heures à lire trois phrases. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ses résolutions envolées , elle se dit qu'elle avait tout de même eu raison de promettre une réponse à Jasper , ce mail ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans réponse ... En voyant son portable , la Bella perdue se souvint du message de Edward et essaya de laisser parler sa tête et de raisonner comme une personne censée pour une fois . C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à rédiger :

_Objet : "réponse à ton mail "_

_"Jas, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, mais je pensais que tu souhaitais prendre du recul, et j'ai délibérément laissé ton mail en attente. Saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi et les baisers que nous avons échangé ne m'ont pas laissé de glace, mais je suis avec Edward maintenant et je suis heureuse ... Notre relation est ... "_

Avant d'écrire « parfaite », elle réalisa sa monstrueuse erreur. Elle revint à elle et réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En un clin d'œil, elle effaça les phrases désormais ridicules à ses yeux, qu'elle avait écrite quelques instants auparavant, et elle décida d'être simplement elle même et de laisser parler son cœur au risque qu'il se retrouve en miettes à nouveau. Elle tapa l'objet sans hésiter :

_"A toi ...."_


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

_A toi ... _

_Jas ... _

_Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas lu ton mail avant hier. Et même quand je me suis enfin décidée je n'ai pas eu le cran de le lire en entier. Mais je t'ai promis une réponse ce matin, et pour pouvoir répondre il fallait que je le lise d'un bout à l'autre. _

_Il m'a bouleversé. En fait je réalise que j'étais paralysée par la peur, je le suis depuis trop d'années, il faut que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur une fois pour toutes, je ne porterai pas ce fardeau plus longtemps ... _

_Déjà James... C'est drôle que tu l'évoques parce que je l'ai croisé avec Edward et ça m'a rappelé tellement de choses. Il m'a vraiment détruite, lui et sa Victoria, ils m'ont mises à terre comme personne ne l'avait fait avant eux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en remettre un jour, mais tu es arrivé. Comme si tu avais été envoyé sur terre pour me sauver. Grâce à toi ma vie a repris un sens, je n'avais plus confiance ni foi en rien, et tu m'as poussé à me battre, tu m'as redonné l'espoir et la volonté que j'avais perdue. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. _

_Pour ce qui est de notre rencontre ... j'ai fondu pour toi au premier regard et je me suis sentie si bête avec toutes mes tenues sur les bras quand j'ai réalisé que je m'adressais à un garçon si beau ! Quand nous sommes devenus partenaires, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais réussir à me concentrer, tu étais si ... wahoo ! Je n'avais jamais vu une beauté si particulière et si intense. Et elle ne diminuait pas .Dès que je croyais que tu avais atteint la perfection , tu arrivais le lendemain avec quelque chose d'autre , quelque chose d'indéfinissable et qui me fascinait davantage , et le Jasper de la veille était oublié , laissé pour un nouveau mieux encore . Incroyable ce pouvoir que tu avais sur moi ..._

_Et que de malentendus entre nous que j'aimerais éclaircir ... Quand j'ai vu James entrer cette fois-là, j'ai eu peur qu'il dise quelque chose qui te fasse fuir. J'aurais souhaité que tu ne le rencontres jamais ... J'étais mal parce que ça m'a rappelé ce qu'il m'a fait subir, mais certainement pas par amour ! Je pensais que tu le savais ... Je t'aimais Jas ... Plus que tout, et plus que je n'ai jamais aimé James ... Tu as été comme un matin de Noël pour moi ... Magique. Comme si je m'étais réveillée à cinq printemps et que j'avais découvert tous ces paquets sous un grand sapin illuminé et que je les avais ouvert au coin du feu avec tous les gens que j'aime. Tu es devenu mon ami, mon confident, ma famille, mon bonheur et tu as partagé ma passion ! Tu étais juste trop parfait pour être vrai , je n'y croyais pas et chaque matin je me disais que j'allais te trouver un défaut , une imperfection , n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me faire t'aimer un peu moins ... Ou au moins permettre à mon amour et mon admiration pour toi de cesser de grandir . Sans succès. Jusqu'à ce baiser. _

_Là tu as réussi à me faire du mal volontairement, j'ai compris que ton défaut était de ne pas m'aimer ... Je sais aujourd'hui, grâce à ton email, que j'avais tort : ton défaut est de ne pas savoir m'aimer, de fuir ton sentiment au lieu de l'affronter. _

_Tu n'as pas réagis quand il le fallait. Tu m'as fui pendant toutes ces années, me laissant miroiter des choses totalement contradictoires. Tu ne t'es réveillé que quand Edward est apparu, et je persiste à croire que s'il ne m'avait pas porté cet intérêt particulier, on en serait toujours au même stade. Il a agi sans fuir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, LUI, et nous sommes heureux ensemble. Tu es tout pour moi et je n'aurais pas pu concevoir ma vie sans toi ces dernières années. Tu m'as sauvé mais tu m'as fait du mal , plus même que James ... Tu n'y étais pour rien au début , ce qui me faisait mal était que tu étais toi , mais tes réactions étaient contrôlées et tu as creusé un trou dans ma poitrine , celui-là même que tu avais travaillé dur à refermer des mois auparavant, tu l'as agrandit en me fuyant et en me faisant croire que tu ne m'aimais pas . Réalise que pendant des mois après ce baiser tu as su que je t'aimais et tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi, pour nous, pour que nous construisions enfin quelque chose ensemble ...Tu avais les cartes en main et tu n'en as rien fait ... _

_Je t'aime Jas, c'est indéniable ... mais l'idée de l'amour est impossible pour nous. J'aurai toujours la peur que tu me fuies, laissant mon cœur brisé derrière toi. _

_Je suis désolée._

_Bells_

Après avoir terminé l'écriture de sa réponse pour Jasper, épuisée et les yeux remplis de larmes, Bella alla se coucher. Toutes les émotions rencontrées lors de cette journée l'avaient mise à terre et elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*******************

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, elle avait des bribes du mail qu'elle avait écrit à Jasper dans la tête. Elle, d'ordinaire si timide, n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé se livrer comme ça, mais en aucun moment, elle ne le regrettait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait osé aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, elle pouvait enfin être fière d'elle.

Ce fut une odeur inhabituelle qui la sortit de son rêve éveillé, une odeur qu'elle n'était pas habituée à sentir chez elle. Des pâtisseries, des croissants… et mmm… du café … Elle sourit en imaginant son grand frère dans la cuisine, pièce où il ne faisait que passer habituellement, ils n'étaient pas de grands cuisiniers chez eux.

Elle resta un temps au lit, profitant du rayon du soleil qui passait son bras à travers la fenêtre, lui caressant le visage tendrement. Après un moment, déterminée par sa faim, elle se décida à se lever, enfila un peignoir et se rendit à la cuisine, les papilles en éveil. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt et une surprise d'autant plus grande quand elle vit Edward derrière les fourneaux et non Alex. Elle réalisa alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, à se demander s'il n'avait pas décidé de déménager avec Alice… Il lui manquait son grand frère si protecteur. Elle se surprit d'autant plus en pensant qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui se tienne là ...

Voyant que son petit ami n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée, elle resta dans le cadre de porte, pensive, les yeux posés sur lui sans vraiment le regarder. Après ce qui était arrivé la veille, elle se sentait mal en le voyant si attentionné avec elle. Décidément, elle ne le méritait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward penserait d'elle s'il savait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit dans le mail ? Il la détesterait, ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Elle se détestait elle-même. Elle avait la perfection sous le nez mais son cœur appartenait à un autre ... Elle eut les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée. Même si elle aimait beaucoup Edward, son amour pour Jasper, qui était présent depuis deux ans, était bien plus grand, bien plus intense, et ne pouvait pas s'effacer d'un seul coup de baguette magique. Mais pourrait-il vraiment s'effacer un jour ?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Edward avait bien vu sa copine arriver dans la salle à manger, mais face à son air pensif, il avait décidé de ne pas la déranger. Mais, quand au bout de dix minutes, elle était toujours figée à le regarder, il décida d'aller la sortir de ses songes. Il posa donc la tasse de café brûlante qu'il tenait dans la main, fit le tour de la table, et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui venait d'arriver et sursauta à son contact, avant de se détendre et se laisser aller dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Désolé ma belle, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais ton petit déjeuner est en train de refroidir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et au fait, comment es-tu entré ? J'ai verrouillé les portes hier soir pourtant. On était supposé se voir tout à l'heure au gymnase pour la pratique…

Elle fut étonnée elle-même par sa propre agressivité.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir pour te faire un bon petit déjeuner avant une grosse journée qui s'annonce difficile ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si, tu as le droit, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

_ Tu remercieras Alice, c'est elle qui m'a prêté ses clés quand elle a su la surprise que je te préparais, mais on dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

_ Ça me fait plaisir. T'inquiète… Alors, allons faire honneur à ce petit déjeuner qui m'a réveillé.

_ Enfin, je retrouve ma Bella… Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Bizarrement, Bella ne se sentait pas capable de lui répondre les trois petits mots qu'il attendait … Elle réalisa que face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jasper c'était si infime ... Presque rien en fait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si elle pouvait dire "je t'aime" à Jasper, si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait se réduisaient à ces trois mots, elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire ces trois mêmes mots à Edward. Et encore moins après cette nuit où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Jasper. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa une chose : jamais sa relation amoureuse avec Edward n'avait été aussi intense que sa relation «amicale» avec Jasper. Le premier était un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, rien que cette surprise ce matin le prouvait. Quelques fois, Bella se laissait à penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il le soit un peu moins et un peu plus dans l'action. Depuis la fois sur le canapé du salon, il ne s'était rien passé et la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle était une femme avec des désirs et pour l'instant, ceux-ci restaient inassouvis. D'autant plus qu'Edward était un garçon très séduisant. Jasper était vraiment physique. Elle avait juste à regarder tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors des deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense toutes les fois où elle avait embrassé Edward, même réunies. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, se disait-elle, je vais forcément en blesser un des deux ... Jasper pourrait être blessé par mon mail et Edward aussi ... Je suis une horrible personne ". Le repas se passa dans le silence. Bella était toujours perdu dans des pensées effrayantes, comme un labyrinthe d'où elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Edward, lui, était perdu dans la contemplation de sa belle.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me préparer. Tu me laisses un moment ?

_ Pas de problème. Je t'attends au salon.

Il s'installa sur le canapé alors que Bella se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle prépara ce qu'elle mettrait après avoir pris sa douche, et se décida pour un ensemble qu'elle avait acheté avec Alice lors d'une de leurs nombreuses sorties shopping. Il s'agissait d'un jean slim noir avec un chandail décolleté bleu gris qui était la couleur préférée d'Edward. Elle espérait que ça aurait un effet positif sur lui, et ça la faisait se sentir un peu moins coupable de ne jamais lui faire de surprise et surtout de ce qu'elle avait fait dans son dos.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle rejoint son petit ami au salon, celui-ci fut totalement subjugué par l'apparition qu'il eut devant lui. Bella était une fille vraiment belle et il était le premier à le dire, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un petit quelque chose de plus. Peut-être bien ce chandail qui était de sa couleur préférée ou cet air confiant qu'elle arborait, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il ne put résister à cette vision tentatrice. Il se leva rapidement, passant par-dessus le canapé, accourut vers elle, la souleva d'un bras, entoura sa nuque avec l'autre, et l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune fille était aux anges… pour une fois qu'Edward se laissait aller avec elle. Mais avant que leur baiser n'ait eu le temps de les emporter ensemble dans un ailleurs lointain, Edward stoppa leur étreinte. Elle se retrouva vite au sol et lui enfilait déjà sa veste à l'autre bout du salon. Elle s'était réjouie trop vite.

_ Tu es très belle aujourd'hui et j'adore cette couleur sur toi.

_ C'est Alice qui m'a conseillé de l'acheter.

_ Je devrai donc la remercier. Alors, prête à y aller ?

_ Oui…

Sur ce, nos deux amoureux quittèrent l'appartement et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Bella ne resta pas figée à la porte puisque, depuis le mail de Jasper, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait accepté les sentiments qu'elle avait pour les deux garçons et chacun avait une place dans son cœur. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Jasper dans son mail, une relation entre eux deux étaient tout simplement impossible dans ces circonstances.

Edward fut heureux de voir que Bella ne se figea pas au passage. Pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'elle était passée à autre chose, qu'elle était prête à aller de l'avant avec lui , que Jasper était derrière elle ... mais ce qu'il ignorait , c'est que la raison était toute autre .

Ils prirent donc la Volvo et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase pour continuer à s'entrainer pour la pré-sélection du concours pour la Julliard. Cela faisait quand même presque deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqué, depuis le départ de Jasper en fait. Ils s'étaient vraiment consacrés à leur relation, et avait profité de tous les instants. Edward avait aussi peur que la danse rappelle à Bella trop de souvenirs concernant Jasper et l'avait tenu volontairement à l'écart de la salle. Mais il fallait s'y remettre s'ils voulaient arrivés à battre les autres concurrents du concours dont James et Victoria. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle une fois, ça n'arriverait pas une deuxième. Elle était plus que déterminée en arrivant à la salle, alors que Edward n'avait qu'une hantise ...

_ Alors, est-ce que tu sais si Jasper sera des nôtres aujourd'hui?

_ Il est rentré ? Je ne savais pas…

Bella avait décidé de feindre l'ignorance pour ne pas qu'Edward sache qu'elle avait eu des contacts avec Jasper depuis l'annonce de son départ, surtout ce genre de contact ...

_ Eh bien oui, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti pour son stage et c'était censé duré ça, deux semaines.

_ C'est passé si vite. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça faisait déjà deux semaines. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec toi, mon chéri. Et toi, crois-tu qu'il viendra ?

_ Je l'ignore. Je ne le connais pas autant que toi et le peu qu'on ait pu se côtoyer, on ne peut pas dire que c'était d'une manière très civile.

_ Effectivement. Bah, on verra alors !

Elle sourit, l'embrassa rapidement et courut s'échauffer, sautillante, pour ne pas trahir son jeu d'indifférence.

Comme ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqués et que Jasper s'était avéré être aux abonnés absents, Edward et Bella pratiquèrent toute la journée sans s'arrêter pour manger. La chorégraphie était maintenant parfaite et allait éblouir les juges selon Edward. Il ne restait qu'à l'essayer avec Jasper et ajuster quelques petits détails minimes et tout serait prêt pour le concours. Bella se sentait bien, danser était la seule chose qui la détendait vraiment, et le contact avec Edward rendait les choses encore plus agréables.

A la fin de la journée, Edward alla ranger le matériel dans l'arrière-salle, pendant que Bella remettait ses chaussures tout en s'étirant. Sereine. C'était le mot pour la décrire à ce moment précis. Pas une fois dans la journée elle n'avait repensé à ... Bon elle venait d'y repenser, mais peu importe ! Elle se dirigea vers le lecteur pour mettre une chanson qu'elle avait envie d'écouter, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton on de l'appareil, un grand bruit la fit sursauter. La porte du hall venait de claquer et Jasper s'approchait d'elle d'un pas assuré, le regard fermé.

Edward, qui avait entendu du bruit, revint vers la salle pour voir ce qui se passait.

La voix de jasper raisonna :

_ Bella, nous devons vraiment parler…

Edward fut surpris de voir Jasper et, le sentant en colère, il s'apprêtait à aller vers lui mais ...

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Jasper la plaqua contre le mur ...

Bella ne réagit pas ...

Il attrapa son visage à deux mains ...

Aucune réaction ...

Edward resta figé, attendant une réaction de la part de sa copine.

Jasper l'embrassa fougueusement.

Edward tressaillit mais fut soulagé.

Bella le repoussa d'abord ...

... puis finalement attrapa son visage et le ramena vers elle.


	13. Chapitre 11

_Voilà le chapitre 11 , un chapitre un peu différent de ce qu'on a pu faire ,un peu ..flou ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , la compréhension en sera totale quand vous aurez le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 11**

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, le visage plein de sueur, une boule au ventre ... et de l'excitation ... Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se leva, fébrile, alors que dehors le jour pointait à peine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira un grand coup. L'air frais la fit frissonner mais elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Diverses images lui traversaient la tête par flash. Elle se décida pour un bon petit déjeuner dans le café qui faisait le coin de la rue. Elle courut sous la douche, qu'elle prit froide pour que tous les souvenirs, vrais ou non qu'elle avait en tête, s'échappent avec ses frissons. Elle se sécha le plus rapidement possible et enfila les premiers habits qu'elle trouva au sol, sans même les regarder. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, mit ses chaussures, sans prendre la peine de se regarder une seule fois, et se dirigea au salon.

Là, elle fut surprise de trouver Alex, endormi sur le canapé, la télévision allumée, en sourdine. Elle sourit, attendrie par cette vision qui lui rappela l'époque où, enfants, ils aimaient se cacher pour regarder la télévision en douce. Souvent, leur mère les surprenait, elle souriait et leur faisait signe de venir, ou les appelait, eux qui pensaient être si bien cachés ... Ils finissaient toujours par s'endormir tous les trois sur le grand canapé et papa, quand il rentrait, les couvrait et éteignait le poste.

Bella prit la couverture au bout du canapé et couvrit son frère. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, enfila sa veste et ferma la porte le plus doucement possible. Cette vision et la présence de son frère lui firent changer d'avis, son rêve et sa réalité se perdirent dans la joie de retrouver son protecteur, et elle prit le petit déjeuner à emporter finalement pour qu'ils le partagent.

[center]*****************[/center]

L'odeur du café chaud, la lumière du jour déjà bien installée, et les bruits émanant de la cuisine, réveillèrent Alex. Il fut surpris de se trouver sur le canapé du salon, se demandant ce qui l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Il se souvint alors de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Alice la veille. Il tâta sa poche instinctivement, regrettant que ça n'ait pas été qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne l'aimait donc pas autant que lui, une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui, lui rappelant qu'il s'était endormi là parce qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir seul dans son grand lit et qu'il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, il avait eu besoin de la télévision pour concentrer son attention sur autre chose. Il retira la couverture et s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Il fut tiré de son mal être par la douce voix de sa sœur.

_Enfin tu es debout ! Tu viens déjeuner frérot ?

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vision de cette jeune fille qui avait toujours été là pour lui , et qu'il avait toujours surprotégé , il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus été là ces derniers temps .

Sur la table de la cuisine, il vit un spectacle de pâtisseries, fruits, jus, et gâteaux en tous genres. Elle vit son regard sur tout ce qu'elle avait ramené.

_C'est trop ?

_Pas si on attend au moins une dizaine d'invités !

_Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire comme au bon vieux temps : un petit déjeuner qui fait aussi déjeuner ! J'ai eu tort ?

_Mais non Bells ! C'est super ! Viens dans mes bras, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Ils s'approchèrent, il la souleva et la serra fort dans ses bras. Tous les deux avaient oublié leur tracas, culpabilisant chacun de leur côté d'avoir sous-estimé l'effet positif qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre et le pouvoir de tout oublier. Elle eut une envie soudaine de profiter de lui au maximum :

_Je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui, ça te dit une journée ensemble ?

_Carrément même ! Y'a un super film d'action qui vient de sortir, un policier qui a de bonnes critiques, ça te tente ?

_Je t'ai trimbalé l'autre fois aller voir mon film sur les vampires amoureux, je peux bien aller voir ce film avec toi ! Va t'habiller, je regarde les séances pendant ce temps !

Ils passèrent ainsi une magnifique journée tous les deux, chahutant comme des enfants tantôt et se remémorant les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites dans leur enfance.

Instinctivement, aucun des deux ne demanda à l'autre ce qui advenait de sa vie actuelle, ce qui aurait du être leur sujet de conversation principal devint le sujet le plus évité. Ils aimaient être dans leur bulle. En fin de journée, Alex fit une proposition à laquelle Bella n'avait même pas songé :

_Dis ... Je pensais à un truc ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas à la campagne tous les deux faire une surprise à papa ? Ca lui ferait plaisir et nous on changerait d'air, je pense vu notre journée qu'on en a bien besoin ... On pourrait prendre le train à la fin de la semaine et prendre un week end, tu ne t'entraînes pas le week end hein ?

Le trouble revint en elle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le restaurant dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêté pour souper tourna autour d'elle comme un carrousel endiablé. Elle se prit la tête, ne sachant plus où elle en était : quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'ai dansé ? Est-ce que Jasper est rentré déjà ? Oui il est rentré, ça c'est sûr ... A moins que ... Elle avait envie de hurler.

Alex avait bien vu que sa sœur allait mal, il la connaissait par cœur, et là il sentait d'autant plus à quel point elle avait besoin de lui et de leur bulle, mais au moment où il la vit dans un état aussi mauvais, il se dit qu'il était temps de revenir sur terre et de parler du présent.

_Bella Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle entendait ses paroles raisonner dans sa tête mais ne les comprenait pas, il lui fallu une bonne minute pour comprendre que son frère s'inquiétait vraiment, et réaliser l'état léthargique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les yeux rougis par l'adrénaline et le stress, elle le transperça du regard quand elle releva la tête.

_Je ...La vérité Alex c'est que je ne sais pas.

_Je vais demander l'addition, on va rentrer à pied, tu vas prendre un peu l'air et à la maison on se dira ce qui va mal.

En guise de réponse elle fit un "oui" inaudible. Elle voulait se taper la tête contre les murs, c'était comme si elle ne savait plus qui elle était, la réalité se perdait dans la fiction, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Elle ne parla pas du trajet, se contentant de respirer, parfois un son sortait de sa bouche, incompréhensible pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alex la tenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol. Pendant les quinze minutes du chemin elle se sentait dans un ailleurs, seule au milieu de nulle part, ne prêtant même pas attention à la poigne de son frère sur elle, ni même à sa présence.

Elle se tira seule de son songe éveillé quand ils passèrent la pas de la porte. Elle s'arrêta. Alex ne comprit pas.

_Bells ? La porte est ouverte chérie, tu peux entrer.

Elle fixait le sol là où ... à présent elle était sûre qu'il était revenu. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi son fantôme était revenu. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait disparu pourtant. Elle s'assit là, se laissant littéralement glisser le long du mur. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit son esprit était à peu près clair et Jasper la regardait, fantomatique, une âme perdue parmi d'autre, dans une mémoire qui lui faisait défaut sur tout sauf sur le visage angélique de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose d'important, peut-être même quelque chose de grave. Mais pourquoi le niait-elle ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?

Alex savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, il s'assit donc à ses côtés et fut surpris quand il entendit le son de la voix de sa sœur.

_Parle moi de toi, de ta vie en ce moment. Tu as eu l'air très occupé ces jours-ci.

_Tu ne veux pas que je t'en parle à l'intérieur plutôt ?

_Non, restons là. Je sens que mon esprit reprend possession de moi quand je suis là.

Elle fixa les yeux de Jasper comme s'il veillait sur elle.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Alex se dit qu'il avait besoin de parler et que en le faisant, elle ferait certainement de même quand il aurait fini ...

_Bien. Ca ne va pas Bells.

Elle tourna la tête, percevant l'émotion dans la voix de son frère. Elle lui caressa le visage comme elle pu, comme pour l'encourager à lui parler et lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'écoutait.

_Alice et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces temps-ci. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines chez elle, tout allait pour le mieux. Nous sommes partis à la campagne ce week end, elle m'a présenté ses grands-parents et sa tante qui compte énormément pour elle. Ce sont des gens si généreux, tu devrais voir ça, c'est la perle de ce monde, j'ai été ému par tout cet amour, c'est si beau, il faut que tu vois ça je t'assure ! Nous sommes rentrés comblés tous deux par ce voyage. Elle a été cherché le courrier, et elle est revenue blanche comme un linge, le regard dans le vague. Elle a pleuré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu triste, alors la voir pleurer a été un choc d'autant plus grand. Elle s'est assise et a pleuré d'autant plus. J'étais tellement perdu Bells, je ne sais pas réconforter les gens, et elle avait l'air si désemparée. Je me suis approchée d'elle et elle s'est levée, très froide, elle a séché ses larmes, m'a dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer et d'être un peu seule, qu'elle allait dormir un peu, que je n'avais qu'à rester au salon. La voir comme ça et le retour de ce petit voyage m'ont fait réaliser à quel point je l'aimais et que je voulais faire ma vie avec elle. Je suis sorti un peu et je suis revenu. Alice s'était endormie. Et je suis allé au salon. Là j'ai trouvé la lettre sur la table, une lettre manuscrite de son premier amour qui lui dit qu'il l'aime encore, qu'il regrette tout ce qu'il lui a fait, le mal qu'il a pu lui faire par le passé et plus récemment ... Récemment Bella ! Tu te rends compte ... Elle l'a donc revu.

_Tu lui as demandé des comptes ? Alice ne ferait pas ça !

_Non, je suis parti.

_Mais ...non ... Tu ne peux pas ; tu ...

A cet instant elle eut un flash : Edward hors de lui, poings serrés, qui passait la porte de la salle et Jasper qui lui courrait après.

_Bells ?

_Oui, désolée ... Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, tu aurais dû lui demander ce qui se passait. Alex c'est nul ! En plus tu venais de réaliser à quel point tu l'aimes ...

_Bells, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça ...

Il baissa la tête, la secoua de droite à gauche et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il posa sur le genou de Bella une petite boite bombée sur le dessus et plate en dessous.

_Je suis sortit pour lui acheter une bague de fiançailles.

_Eh mon dieu ! Alex c'est génial ! Elle est magnifique. C'est tellement Alice ... Tu as parfaitement choisit.

Dans l'écrin trônait une petite bague fine, en platine avec un solitaire monté sur un socle bleu. Elle la sortit de la boîte pour mieux la voir et vit qu'à l'intérieur il avait fait graver :[i] A toi ....[/i]

Elle eut un nouveau flash et manqua de suffoquer. Du rouge, elle voyait rouge, et beaucoup de lumières, de la lumière par intermittence. Elle sentait son but se rapprocher. Sa mémoire revenait doucement, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si cela relevait de son rêve ou de sa réalité. Quoique cela puisse être elle espérait bientôt le savoir.

_Elle est superbe Alex. Tu dois lui parler.

_Si elle aime ce clown je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ridiculiserais !

_Al...

Elle le regarda avec tout le bon sens qu'elle pouvait lui communiquer.

_Oui bon c'est bon, tu as raison, j'irai la voir .Par contre tu peux me garder la bague en attendant ? J'ai trop peur de la perdre !

_Bien sûr.

Elle laissa la boîte se refermer dans sa main. Comme une portière qui claque. La comparaison lui paru étrange. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en chercher la raison ; Alex parlait déjà.

_Merci de ton conseil. Même à l'ouest tu sais me réconforter. Mais tu n'as quand même pas l'air bien. Tu te sens prête à te lever et qu'on parle à l'intérieur de ce qui ne va pas ou tu comptes rester là ? J'ai mal au dos moi !

_Oui levons-nous. Tu peux m'aider par contre ? J'ai peur que mes jambes me laissent tomber !

Il sourit au jeu de mot et lui prit la main qu'il tira vers lui. A peine fut elle levé qu'il s'arrêta net.

_Bells !

_Oui, oui je sais je suis lourde !

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu d'humour, elle se retrouvait elle-même, ses inquiétudes se firent moins grandes.

_Non, non c'est juste que, regarde tes mains ... et ta tunique ... Mince, je pensais que c'était la couleur du tissu, tellement il y en a, mais c'est ...

Il fixait son buste horrifié. Elle baissa la tête pour faire de même. Tout se mit en place soudainement, le puzzle prit corps et devint un tout, elle se rappela de sa journée de la veille, elle ne pu dire que deux mots ...

_Du sang.

Ses jambes lâchèrent, et comme si on avait éteins la lumière ou tout simplement éteins toute sa vie, elle sombra dans un coma inextricable.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Bella ! Bella !

La voix d'Alex raisonnait dans sa tête et s'éloignait peu à peu. Le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait encore quelque temps auparavant disparut, et la journée de la veille refit surface.

Jasper ne la lâcha qu'au son du grognement qu'avait poussé Edward en voyant Bella attraper le visage de son rival. Il avait voulu se ruer sur eux, il avait eu envie de tuer Jasper de ses mains, il avait imaginé tous les moyens possibles pour, mais avait renoncé en réalisant que sa Bella était consentante.

Jasper avait pensé que Bella aurait couru derrière celui avec qui elle avait construit quelque chose de sérieux, et il fut si étonné qu'elle ne le fit pas, qu'il le fit à sa place. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il savait qu'il devait le rattraper. Une force inexplicable le faisait courir derrière ce garçon qui allait probablement lui mettre son poing en pleine figure.

Edward arriva à sa voiture, hors de lui et submergé par une tristesse profonde. Il n'avait pas pu la faire oublier Jasper, elle était apparemment toujours amoureuse de lui, certainement plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais de lui. Sa haine et son mal-être lui donnaient envie de hurler et de taper très fort dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, et encore plus la tête de Jasper.

Il fut étonné d'apercevoir Bella sur le seuil de la porte du gymnase, il eut le temps de voir la confusion dans son regard et se promit en cet instant de ne plus se laisser attendrir par elle. Il vit Jasper qui venait vers lui, et alors qu'il se trouvait encore sur la grande avenue, Edward cria avec une voix d'une agressivité remarquable :

_Inutile de t'approcher Hale ! Je n'ai rien à te dire à part d'aller te faire voir !

_Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, je me suis ruer sur elle, je lui ai pas laissé le choix ...

_Si elle l'a eu- il jeta un regard noir en direction de Bella qui se rapprochait doucement de Jasper, arrêté sur la route déserte - Dégage Hale !

_Non ! Pardonne-la.

_Tu t'approches et je t'en mets une !

_Je prends le risque.

Il fit un pas, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un second. Tout se passa très vite. Le grondement de la voiture fut intense et de plus en plus proche. Edward, se tourna vers la route et pu lire la peur, puis rapidement la terreur dans les yeux de Bella.

_Jaspeeeer !

Elle avait tort, il n'était pas en danger ... Elle, en revanche ... Elle se tourna, faisant face à ce qui s'avérait être un camion, le chauffard, embrumé par l'alcool, ne leur prêta même pas attention. Edward se jeta sur la route sans se poser de questions. Jasper l'expulsa d'une main pour qu'il soit hors de danger avant de se jeter à son tour vers Bella qui était totalement figée devant l'engin qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Ils furent percutés tous les deux mais Jasper fit bouclier pour sa belle. . Les deux corps des amants gisaient sur le sol et le camion alla s'écraser contre la devanture du gymnase. Il était mort. Edward hurla mais pas par haine comme il l'aurait cru quelques secondes auparavant... Il hurla de peur et d'impuissance, il hurla de tristesse et de regret, il l'avait souhaité tellement fort, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Il appela le 911 et réussit à garder son sang froid pour leur expliquer la situation.

Quand les secours arrivèrent, Bella s'était relevée difficilement et était étendue sur le corps sans vie de Jasper, sa chemise couverte du sang de celui qu'elle aimait, pleurant sa souffrance physique et morale. Edward était assis à l'autre bout sur la route, il avait essayé d'approcher mais elle avait hurlé un non qui lui avait déchiré le cœur.

*************

A l'hôpital ils avaient emmené Jasper au bloc opératoire dès son arrivée, Edward avait pu entendre les mots "états critiques" et Bella avait perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance. Après deux longues heures, le médecin vint voir Edward dans la salle d'attente.

_Vous êtes de la famille ?

_Non je suis ...-il réfléchit un temps de son statut par rapport à eux et réalisa que plus rien n'avait d'importance - un ami des deux .Donnez moi des nouvelles s'il vous plait.

_Vous avez prévenu leurs parents ?

_Oui, les parents de Jasper vont arriver, le frère de Bella s'est absenté, il n'est pas joignable et son père habite trop loin pour venir. Je lui ai promis de lui donner des nouvelles dès que j'en aurais, il viendra si ça s'avère grave, mais vu qu'elle n'a pas vraiment été blessée d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ...

_Effectivement Mademoiselle Swan a subi un léger choc traumatique mais rien de grave, elle risque d'avoir des pertes de mémoire et des maux de tête pendant deux, trois jours mais c'est assez anodin. Le choc qu'elle a subit est plus psychologique, elle aura besoin de calme et de solitude. Dans ce genre de cas les patients aiment être seuls après un tel choc, le temps de réaliser que ce qui s'est passé était bien réel et d'assumer les éventuels chocs qu'il peut y avoir, blessure ou deuil ...

_Deuil ? Vous parlez de Jasper ? Non c'est pas possible ...

_Monsieur Hale est en salle post opératoire, il avait de nombreuses lésions internes. Heureusement la tête n'a pas été touché et il est plutôt solide, il a bien réagit à l'opération. La seule chose c'est que nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera ni s'il se réveillera.

_Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est ...

_Dans le coma oui. Mais ça peut ne durer que très peu de temps, son état est stable et nous le surveillons de très près. Ca va aller.

_Merci Docteur.

Il lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le réconforter poliment et s'éloigna dans un de ces couloirs blancs et froids qui composent les hôpitaux.

Edward s'assit de nouveau, souffla un grand coup et appela le père de Bella pour le rassurer sur l'état de sa fille.

Une infirmière vint le prévenir qu'il pouvait la ramener chez elle. Il se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle se tenait assise au bout du lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Au grincement de la porte elle ne réagit pas.

_Bells ? Viens je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux injectés de sang, des yeux remplis d'une détresse profonde.

_Dis moi qu'il est là.

_De qui parles-tu ?

_Il m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

_Oh... Oui, il est en salle post opératoire, seul le personnel a le droit d'y accéder.

_Dis moi qu'il est là.

_Comment ça là ?

Elle se leva et cria :

_Dis moi, sil te plait, dis moi qu'il est là ! Dis-moi que Jasper n'a pas quitté cette terre, qu'il est encore sur la même planète que moi ! Dis-moi qu'il est là ! Dis-moi qu'il va se réveiller ! Dis moi que le garçon que j'aime ne va pas mourir en m'ayant sauvé la vie !

Elle fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur le sol aux pieds d'Edward. Il s'accroupit pour lui faire face et elle pleura pendant une heure pour finir par s'endormir.

Il la ramena chez elle, la déshabilla et la glissa dans son lit, faisant un tas de ses affaires ensanglantées à côté du lit. Il resta à ses côtés un temps, elle criait dans son sommeil, il la calmait à chaque fois sans qu'elle ne le voit vraiment. Au petit matin, quand elle se calma, il la laissa pour retourner à l'hôpital.

************

_Le présent ... _

_Elle pleure ...

_Comment ça ?

_Regardez docteur elle pleure.

_Mademoiselle Swan ? Isabella ? Si vous m'entendez serrez mes doigts. Bien. Elle est réveillée.

_Oh c'est génial.

Alex l'avait emmené aux urgences après son malaise, où il avait rencontré Edward qui lui avait raconté l'accident tragique de la veille.

Cela faisait deux jours.

_Al....

Alex pleura de joie en voyant sa sœur reprendre vie et essayer de parler.

_Je suis là ma belle.

Sous les conseils du médecin il lui expliqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital suite à un malaise. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement sur le visage rougis de son frère. Après cinq minutes d'un silence inquiétant, elle réussit à parler.

_L'accident...hier ...ça a vraiment eu lieu ?

_Oui chérie. Mais c'était il y a trois jours.

_Je ne me rappelle pas des deux jours passés, c'est normal ?

_Tu étais dans un semi coma pendant deux jours. C'est rare mais ça arrive après un choc psychologique important.

_Oh. Où sont Edward et Jasper ?

_Edward est allé chercher du café et Jasper est ...

_Me dis pas mort ou parti ou plus de ce monde je t'en supplie !

_Non il est parmi nous ....mais sans l'être. Il est toujours dans le coma. Tu as l'autorisation du médecin, tu pourras aller le voir dès que tu seras sur pieds.

_Tu peux dire à Edward de venir sil te plait, je dois lui parler.

_Bien sûr. Je vais le chercher.

Il se retira, mais avant qu'il est passé le pas de la porte :

_Alex ?!

Il se tourna.

_Oui.

_Je t'aime.

_Je sais ma belle. Moi aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward entra rapidement dans la chambre.

_Oh Bella ... je suis, je suis tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ...

_Désolée.

_C'est le mot.

_Non Edward, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du te tromper et sous ton nez, j'aurai du te dire que j'avais eu des nouvelles de Jasper, et surtout j'aurai dû te faire part des sentiments que j'avais toujours pour lui. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Si je n'étais pas parti comme ça il ne m'aurait pas couru après, et il irait très bien. Et toi aussi .Il m'a sauvé la vie ...

_Mais c'est ridicule voyons. Tout ça c'est moi, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'ai été horrible avec toi en plus après l'accident, je me rappelle de tout maintenant, je t'ai hurlé dessus alors que tu essayais de m'aider et que je venais de te briser le cœur ! Et tu es resté avec nous, tu es resté à l'hôpital, tu es là aujourd'hui.

_Tu étais sous le choc, tu aurais repoussé et hurlé sur n'importe qui. Tu te sens comment ?

_Physiquement ça va, j'ai connu mieux mais bon ! Mentalement c'est ...

_Oui, je sais. Tu te sens capable de t'asseoir ?

_Oui je crois oui.

_Ok, alors on y va !

_Où ça ?

_Voir Jasper.

_Non Edward, je ...

_Ce n'était pas une question. Il a besoin de te voir, je suis persuadé qu'il nous entend et te savoir bien le rendra bien également.

Edward demanda un fauteuil roulant dans lequel il installa Bella. Il savait que pour elle ce serait une épreuve de voir Jasper comme ça, comme ça en avait été une pour lui ... mais plus elle attendrait plus elle aurait du mal à y aller. Jasper était en fait juste à côté, au bout du couloir. Edward appréhendait un peu la réaction de Bella et essayait de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Mais la fille assise dans ce fauteuil n'était pas sa Bella, c'était une fille nouvelle, une fille traumatisée, une fille amoureuse d'un autre qui allait le voir dans le coma alors qu'elle en sortait elle même.

En entrant le fauteuil dans la grande pièce, Bella eut un hoquet d'étonnement et Edward vit instantanément les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Le lit était au centre de la chambre perdu derrière tout un tas de moniteurs et d'appareils respiratoires. Et tel un prince endormi, Jasper était étendu sur le lit. Son visage était intact et n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de l'accident. Mais il avait un tuyau qui lui sortait de la bouche et de nombreuses perfusions au bras. Le bruit du moniteur donnait un long "bip" et une ambiance plus lourde à la pièce. Bella approcha son fauteuil difficilement pour attraper la main du patient. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et murmura un "_désolée_" inaudible pour Edward qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

_Son état est stable, les médecins ont un bon pressentiment.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et le jeune homme la laissa seule avec son aimé.

_Jas, je suis terriblement navrée .Pourquoi t'es tu interposé ? Je serais à ta place si tu m'avais laissé, tu es un idiot ! Alors en tant que tel tu vas devoir te réveiller pour que je puisse te le dire, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Hale ! Regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire, je parle à un comateux ... Jas, me laisse pas s'il te plait, je t'en supplie ne pars pas, reviens moi ...

Elle attendit un signe ; un clignement d'œil, un grognement, un son quelconque mais rien. Elle resta ainsi à le contempler dans sa quiétude pendant deux bonne heures avant qu'Alex ne vienne la chercher.

_Bells chérie. Tu ferais mieux de venir, le médecin veut faire un bilan.

Elle jeta un œil sur Jasper, lui sourit comme pour lui dire "_je reviens ne t'en fais pas_" et elle se laissa porter par son frère.

Après son bilan le médecin fit le compte rendu à Alex et Bella :

_Votre état de santé physique est bon, mais vous avez subi un traumatisme important, et si vous ne voulez pas que vos pertes de mémoires, confusions et absences se reproduisent, vous devez changer d'air. Partez une semaine avec votre frère, en sortant de l'hôpital ne rentrez pas chez vous, il est clair que vous niez ce qui s'est passé et partir vous aiderait à accepter l'accident et à ne pas plus altérer votre état mental. Vous avez un endroit où aller ? A la campagne par exemple.

Alex vit le visage de sa sœur se décomposer et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler d'une manière plus intime.

_Bells ... Je sais à quel point c'est dur tout ça , mais on s'était dit qu'on irait voir papa , c'est l'occasion rêvée , et il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi , si son état de santé lui avait permis de prendre la voiture , il serait là .

Elle hocha la tête.

_Ecoute moi, pour Jasper ça ne sert à rien de rester là à te morfondre, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille et que tu ailles encore plus mal que lui. Edward m'a déjà dit qu'il resterait tant que Jasper serait dans cet hôpital, il nous appellera s'il y a une évolution, et je te promets que si ça arrive nous rentrerons immédiatement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

_Bien. Je pourrais sortir d'ici combien de temps Docteur ?

_Demain matin si tout va bien. Je vous laisse, j'ai des patients à voir à plus tard mademoiselle Swan.

La jeune fille ne décrocha plus un mot et s'endormit quelques minutes après le départ de celui qui l'obligeait à s'éloigner de Jasper.

Elle se réveilla alors que l'obscurité avait envahit la pièce. Alex s'était assoupi sur un gros fauteuil collé au lit. Elle sursauta en apercevant une petite silhouette svelte qui regardait par la fenêtre.

_Alice ?

_Oh Bella tu es réveillée ! J'ai voulu venir plus tôt, mais le travail, tu sais. Comment te sens-tu ?

_Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Alice s'approcha pour prendre la main de son amie, à son contact, Bella réagit instantanément.

_Alice... Tu es une petite cachotière !

Elle attrapa sa main et la souleva, laissant apparaître la bague somptueuse qu'avait achetée Alex quelques jours auparavant.

_J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te le dire quand c'est arrivé.

_ Je sais va. Je suis contente pour vous, Alex m'en avait parlé avant que je ne ...sombre.

_Il me l'a dit. Tu es au courant pour la lettre ?

_Oui, et d'ailleurs il faut que tu m'expliques tout parce que je suis dans le flou là.

_George, mon premier amour a refait surface il y a quelques semaines parce qu'il voulait qu'on se revoit et qu'on discute du passé, "se remémorer des trucs" comme il disait. J'ai refusé donc il m'a avoué qu'il ne souhaitait pas m'en parler au téléphone mais qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à m'apporter. Je l'ai donc rencontré pour un café et il m'a dit avoir un cancer à un stade avancé. J'ai été bouleversé, il avait l'air si mal. Quoiqu'il en soit nous nous sommes envoyé quelques mails et je lui ai proposé de voir un excellent cancérologue, un ami à moi. Il a refusé sous un prétexte étrange. J'ai fait marcher mes relations et j'ai obtenu son dossier médical ...

_Alice !

_Oui bon d'accord c'est mal, mais je pensais qu'il n'assumait pas sa maladie et qu'il se laissait mourir ! Je me devais de l'aider, comme un ami ... J'ai fait suivre son dossier médical et j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait rien, même pas un rhume ! Il s'est royalement foutu de moi. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui, lui demandant de ne plus me donner de nouvelles. Il a essayé de me voir et de m'appeler un nombre incalculable de fois, et quand nous sommes rentrés de ce week end, Alex n'a pas lu tout le contenu de la lettre, mais en vérité il menaçait de raconter à Alex que je le trompais avec lui. La fatigue, l'énervement et la ras le bol de tout ça m'ont fait craquer. Quand je n'ai pas vu Alex revenir j'ai essayé de l'appeler, il était à ton chevet à l'hôpital et il refusait que je vienne. J'ai attendu que les heures de visite soient terminées et je suis allée chez vous pour parler avec lui, comprendre ce qui se passait. Il a été froid et distant, et, alors qu'il mettait ton linge à la machine, une petite boîte est tombée de ta poche. J'ai cru qu'Edward ou Jasper ...avait fait sa demande et j'étais heureuse pour toi, mais en même temps triste vu la situation. Donc Alex m'a avoué que ce n'était pas pour toi mais pour moi. Je lui ai raconté l'origine de la lettre, il a eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Et après 24 heures d'un silence insoutenable, il a sonné chez moi, je l'ai trouvé agenouillé derrière la porte, les larmes aux yeux, avec cette magnifique bague dans la main.

_C'est génial pour vous, je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous séparer.

_Oui ! D'ailleurs Alex m'a proposé de venir avec vous à la campagne, qu'il me présente votre père, mais je voulais t'en parler avant, avoir ton avis là-dessus.

Sur le visage de Bella, la joie laissa place à la tristesse, l'envahissant de toute part .Alice s'en aperçut et fut prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité intense.

_Je ...

_Non Alice, tu es la bienvenue évidemment, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur et ce mariage rendra cela officiel, c'est juste que...c'est ce voyage, laisser Jas, c'est trop dur.

_Chérie, Jasper n'est pas seul, et Edward m'a promit de veiller sur lui et de nous appeler s'il y a un quelconque mouvement, changement, clignement d'œil ou autre. J'ai parlé à ton père, il est vraiment mal, il a peur que nous lui mentions et que tu sois très mal, et ton médecin conseille vivement ce voyage. On a négocié et réduit à quatre jours. Ca devrait passer vite et tout ira bien ensuite. Fais-nous confiance.

_Tu as raison.

Une voix masculine retentit :

_J'ai vraiment une fiancée très persuasive !

_Comme si nous ignorions que tu ne dormais pas, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Swan !

Alice adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur de cœur alors qu'Alex s'approchait de sa sœur de sang.

_Tout ira bien Bells. Tu veux que je t'emmène voir Jasper avant que je n'aille à la maison préparer les valises ?

Elle sourit timidement à la proposition de son frère.

_Tu me connais trop bien.

*******************

_Jas, je dois quitter l'hôpital. Je ne suis plus assez malade selon eux ... S'ils savaient... S'ils pouvaient voir la confusion qui règne dans mon esprit, toutes ces pensées que je dois m'efforcer de déchiffrer sans cesse. _Je vais voir papa_. Leurs paroles raisonnent dans ma tête et m'agressent l'esprit. Cet esprit qui voudrait y voir clair, qui voudrait distinguer le vrai du faux, le bien du mal, la joie de la peine. Tu as l'air si paisible, je t'envie en ce moment, j'aimerais pouvoir être comme ça. Je l'ai été mais je ne m'en souviens pas, cette quiétude est loin de moi et ne me revient pas. S'ils pouvaient voir le trou béant dans ma poitrine et le mal qui me ronge, ce mal qui ne fait que croître depuis que je te sais ici, ils me garderaient. Ils ne me laisseraient pas sortir d'ici et encore moins m'éloigner. _Alice et Alex sont fiancés_. Reviens-moi Jas, je t'en supplie. _Je suis heureuse pour eux, mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer_. Si tu pars, je pars aussi. Comment pourrais- je vivre dans un monde où tu n'es qu'un souvenir, une stèle dans un champ de tant d'autres. _ Je souffre pour Edward aussi_. Réveille-toi je t'en supplie. Fais-moi un signe ! Dans les films ça marche quand ils disent ça. Sers-moi la main. Non ? Bon .Alors au moment où je vais passé le pas de la porte dans cet affreux fauteuil roulant tu prononceras mon nom d'une manière quasiment inaudible. Un fauteuil roulant, je suis dans un fauteuil roulant, parce que mes jambes ne me portent plus. _J'ai entendu le médecin dire à mon frère que c'était du à mon moral et que je pouvais ne pas remarcher avant des jours_. Tant que je n'aurais pas accepté ... Comment accepter un tel drame ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Moi je les ai entendus. Pendant mon coma. Je les entendais s'inquiéter, discuter, Edward m'a avoué qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, Alex m'a dit à quel point il m'aimait et que Alice avait accepté sa demande ; le médecin ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas réveillée, l'infirmière chantait du Sinatra en changeant mes perfusions. C'est drôle hein .C'est triste plutôt. Et même si tu m'entends, mon discours n'a aucun sens. Mon esprit est dans le noir et on m'oblige à partir. Tu me manques Jas. Ce corps sans vie ne te rend pas justice. Tu me manques. Ton rire , ce soulèvement de sourcil que tu fais quand tu ne me comprends pas ,ou que je dis quelque chose de nul , cette façon que tu as de me prendre par la taille quand tu me fais la bise , la manière que tu as de me regarder quand je suis perdue dans le vague , ce mouvement frénétique que tu fais pour remettre ma mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille , le parfum que tu mets et qui me caresse les narines chaque fois que je danse avec toi ... Je dois y aller , Alex va revenir avec mes affaires et nous partirons demain matin . Je te dis au revoir maintenant sinon je renoncerai à ce voyage. Je reviendrais vite. Je t'....

Alex était déjà sur le pas de la porte, ému par les paroles de sa sœur et par cette déclaration inachevée. Elle devait se dire que lui dire _je t'aime_ dans cet état était une mauvaise chose, peut être voyait-elle cela comme un adieu, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait d'entendre pour partir. Alex essayait de la comprendre mais savait que tant que Jasper serait dans cet état Bella ne serait plus Bella. Il la vit se soulever difficilement de son fauteuil, caresser le visage de l'inanimé et murmurer : __Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie_ - avant de laisser couler une larme le long de leurs deux joues.

*******************


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

POV BELLA

Alors que le train était enfin parti pour se rendre à Forks où Bella devait passer quatre jours chez son père, la jeune fille se mit à penser à tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps. D'abord, le retour de Jasper de son stage et tout ce que ça avait engendré : les mensonges, le baiser, l'accident… le coma. Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que son Jasper était dans le coma et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée. « Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi » avait dit Leonardo DiCaprio à Kate Winslet dans Titanic. Elle n'en pensait pas moins quand elle songeait à Jasper et elle. Bella ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde où le jeune homme ne serait plus comme elle lui avait dit en espérant le voir s'éveiller.

Depuis que le médecin l'avait obligé à quitter l'hôpital pour changer d'air et ainsi accepter tout ce qui était arrivé, elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour passer la semaine loin de Jasper alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être à son chevet. Elle l'avait toutefois promis à son frère et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Comme convenu avec le médecin, Bella n'était pas retourné dans son appartement et le lendemain de se visite dans la chambre de Jasper, Alex l'avait laissé avec Alice pendant qu'ils étaient allés faire leurs bagages pour partir directement de l'hôpital. Ils avaient convenu ensemble de prendre le train puisque, comme Bella ne pouvait pas marcher à cause de son traumatisme, ce serait plus facile en train qu'en avion.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Bella remarquait à peine les beaux paysages qui passaient devant ses yeux, mais elle les avaient vus tellement souvent que c'était devenu une habitude. Alex et Alice qui les avait accompagnés pour officialiser leurs fiançailles auprès de leur père avaient essayé de la dérider sans succès puisqu'elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle avait abandonné Jasper… Même si Edward avait promis de rester à l'hôpital et de lui donner des nouvelles au moindre changement, c'était son rôle de meilleure amie de rester auprès de lui. À cause de ce stupide médecin, elle était obligée de partir. Bien sûr, elle était contente de revoir son père, mais pas dans ces conditions… Si elle voulait pouvoir revenir plus tôt, elle se devait d'accepter tout ça.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser tout doucement tout en parlant.

_ Bella… Bella…

_ Hum…

_ Le train vient d'arriver et Papa nous attends sur le quai.

_ Ok.

Alex était un peu déçu de la non-réactivité de sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre. Il se dit que ça changerait peut-être quand elle aurait vu leur père, depuis le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus à la maison. En plus, il avait tellement hâte de lui présenter sa fiancée. Il était certain que son père aimerait Alice… Comment ne pas aimer un petit lutin comme elle ! C'était tout simplement impossible…

POV ALEX

Comme Bella ne nous répondait toujours pas et restait dans l'état de fantôme qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital ainsi que Jasper, je me mis à pousser son fauteuil pour rejoindre le quai de la gare où Papa nous attendait. J'avais tellement hâte de le voir et de pouvoir lui présenter Ma Alice, mon soleil. J'étais certain qu'il l'accepterait, mais Alice, elle, n'y croyait pas trop. Elle était très nerveuse du fait de rencontrer son futur beau-père et surtout d'arriver déjà fiancée à moi comme première rencontre. Elle avait voulu cacher sa bague de fiançailles, mais Bella l'en avait empêché avec une réaction tellement vive qu'elle nous avait tous surpris. Tellement surpris qu'on avait pensé qu'elle revenait enfin à elle, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas… J'aimais tellement ma sœur que la voir dans cet état gâchait un peu toute la joie que je ressentais d'être fiancée à la femme de ma vie. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas ressentir toute la joie que je devrais, mais Alice comprenait très bien qu'on était dans une drôle de situation.

Tout en poussant le fauteuil de ma sœur, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on était enfin sur le quai et que mon père s'approchait de nous tranquillement comme ayant peur d'une réaction trop vive de Bella. Charlie, notre père, n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments et c'était encore pire depuis que Renée était décédée des suites d'une tumeur au cerveau. Nous savions qu'il nous aimait, mais il n'était pas capable de nous le montrer surtout qu'il avait peur de nous perdre nous aussi… La dernière fois que je l'avais vu montrer ces sentiments, c'est quand Bella et moi, nous avions décidé de nous rendre à Seattle pour étudier à l'université et que nous avions décidé de prendre un appartement là-bas. Il avait accepté de nous laisser partir à la seule condition que nous venions lui rendre visite quelques fois dans l'année et nous avions tenus notre promesse. C'est pourquoi je fus très surpris lorsque, rendu plus proche de nous, il se mit à courir et se jeta sans les bras de Bella tout en criant :

_ BELLA ! Ma petite fille… Dis-moi que tu vas bien… Je t'en supplie…

POV Extérieur

Tout en s'exprimant, Charlie avait éclaté en larmes et celles-ci ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il avait enfin décidé de laisser sortir toutes les émotions qu'il gardait enfermé depuis la mort de Renée. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que sa petite fille avait eu un accident et que, pour cause de santé, il ne pouvait pas aller la rejoindre avait fissuré le mur derrière lequel il se cachait et maintenant, il n'était plus capable de le reconstruire. Ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça puisque, maintenant, il pourrait être plus proche de ses enfants.

POV Alex

Je fus tellement surpris de voir la réaction de mon père quand il nous vit que j'en tombai presque sur les fesses. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleuré sauf le jour de la mort de ma mère. Il avait toujours voulu paraître fort pour sa famille et ce manque d'émotivité nous avait parfois blessés, ma sœur et moi. J'étais content qu'il se laisse enfin allé même si c'était dans ces circonstances. J'avais enfin l'impression de retrouver mon père. Voyant que Bella ne lui répondait pas et restait simplement figé à le regarder, papa se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

_ Alex, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ? Elle n'est pas contente de me voir…

_ Papa, ce n'est pas contre toi… Elle est dans cet été depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital. Elle voulait venir te voir, mais depuis que Jasper est dans le coma, elle détestait avoir à le quitter.

_ Quelle triste histoire… J'espère que nous pourrons l'aider à reprendre goût à la vie… Elle ne peut pas rester dans cet été. Jasper, lui-même, détesterait la voir comme ça…

_ Nous allons y arriver, papa, fais-moi confiance.

_ Oui, j'y crois aussi, dit à son tour Alice. Je ne veux pas laisser ma meilleure amie se laisser aller comme ça.

Mon père me regarda d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'Alice parla. À mon avis, il ne pensait pas que cette -jeune fille était venue avec nous.

_ Papa, puis-je te présenter Alice Cullen, ma fiancée.

_ Ta fiancée ?

_ Oui, papa. Ma fiancée. C'Est mon soleil. Si tu savais combien je peux l'aimer.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur. Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. Alex m'a tellement parlé de vous.

_ En bien, j'espère ?

_ Oh oui ! En bien !

_ C'était une blague, ma petite. J'en suis sûr. Eh bien, bienvenue dans la famille !

_ Merci Monsieur.

_ Ah et laisse faire le monsieur. On dirait que tu parles à un vieux. Appelle-moi Charlie.

_ D'accord Mon… Charlie, répondit-elle en rougissant.

J'étais de plus en plus surpris de voir toutes les réactions de mon père. Pas qu'il accepte Alice, ça j'en étais certain depuis le début. Dès qu'il aurait su qu'elle faisait mon bonheur, il l'aurait accepté. Ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il l'ait pris dans ses bras suite à sa déclaration. Rien n'aurait pu plus toucher Alice pour lui montrer qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de la famille Swan.

_ Allez vener. Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Prenez vos bagages, je prends Bella.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie se passa dans le silence. Bella, quant à elle, avait fini par s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de ma chérie. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins, pendant qu'elle dormait, elle ne pensait pas à Jasper et au coma de celui-ci. En arrivant à la maison, Charlie décida de laisser Bella se reposer dans sa chambre pendant que nous allions manger étant donné qu'il était déjà tard le soir. Bella mangerait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il fut donc décidé que je devais prendre ma sœur dans mes bras et la porter dans sa chambre. Quand je l'eue enfin prise dans mes bras, j'entendis :

_ Mmm… Jasper…

_ Bella, c'est Alex… Jasper n'est pas là. On est chez papa.

_ Jasper… Veux pas me réveiller. Laisse-moi dormir…

_ Je vais aller la porter dans sa chambre, elle dort encore et elle rêve. Aussi bien qu'elle en profite avant de faire de nouveau face à la dure réalité.


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Bella Swan _

PDV EXTERNE

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Bella, Alex et Alice étaient arrivés chez le père des deux premiers. On ne pouvait toutefois voir aucun changement. Le médecin avait envoyé Bella à la campagne pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de tout ce qui était arrivé dernière… L'accident, le coma… Tout ça, ça avait été beaucoup trop pour Bella et elle avait craqué. Pour pouvoir prendre le dessus, elle devait accepter tout ça, mais c'était tout le contraire qui arrivait. La jeune fille s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour aller aux toilettes. Encore pire, elle ne mangeait pas du tout. À tel point, que Charlie et Alex étaient obligés de la forcer à manger pour qu'elle ait un minimum de forces. Bella se laissait complètement dépérir à tel point que ça en devenait malsain et pas seulement pour elle. Son humeur se reflétait sur les personnes de son entourage … La tristesse faisait maintenant partie intégrante de la demeure Swan. Pour ne pas aider à tout ça, Edward ne l'avait pas du tout rappelé pour lui donner des nouvelles de Jasper comme il l'avait promis. Bella dépérissait de plus en plus au fil des jours et ça faisait vraiment mal de la voir comme ça… Dire que tout aurait pu être différent… Seul point positif, Bella était maintenant capable de marcher seule laissant la chaise roulante au placard. Elle s'était forcée pour y arriver, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la vue de cette chaise dans sa chambre. On en était donc là de ces deux jours passés à la campagne…

PDV BELLA

Je n'en pouvais plus de rester sans nouvelles… Pourquoi Edward ne m'appelait-il pas ? C'était une vraie torture d'être ici et de savoir Jasper cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Je devrais être là-bas, pas ici alors que ça ne servait à rien. Comment veulent-ils que je reprenne le dessus alors que lui est au plus bas ? J'étais un vrai monstre d'avoir abandonné mon meilleur ami, mais encore plus de faire endurer tout ça à ma famille. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de leur propre état de détresse. Ils souffraient de me voir dans cet état, mais je n'étais pas capable de reprendre le dessus… Ce n'était pas un manque d'effort. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Un vrai monstre, je vous dis.

En plus de les faire souffrir, je gâchais les fiançailles de mon frère. Ça devrait pourtant être un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie et à cause de moi, ce n'était que souffrance… Aidez-moi quelqu'un ! Je n'y arriverai pas seule et surtout… Apelle-moi Edward ! J'en ai besoin… C'est vital !

PDV ALEX

Deux jours que nous étions arrivés chez notre père et deux jours aussi que Bella restait dans cet état léthargique. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus de la voir comme ça et surtout de vivre dans cet ambiance lourde. C'est comme si j'avais de la difficulté à respirer tellement celle-ci était malsaine. Nous vivions dans une douleur constante et c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Je devais sortir d'ici, changer d'air… Je n'en pouvais plus ! Si ça continuait comme ça, je vais devenir comme Bella et comment pourrais-je l'aider si, moi aussi, je suis obligé de rester dans un lit ? Je décidai donc de sortir avec Alice pour faire un piquenique. Rien de mieux que de se retrouver en amoureux pour reprendre un peu le dessus. Pourquoi pas aller dans le parc où, Bella et moi, nous allions lorsque nous étions jeunes ? Je m'adressai donc à ma fiancée.

_ Alice, ça te tente un petit piquenique en amoureux ?

Alice prit un petit moment pour me répondre. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées. C'était tellement dur de la voir dans cet état à cause de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour ma sœur et accessoirement sa meilleure amie. Je voulais à tout prix lui changer les idées. Et pour cela, nous devions nous retrouver tous les deux seuls.

_ Et ta sœur ? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule…  
_ S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, c'en est un besoin vital. Et puis, Bella ne sera pas seule… Papa est là ! Fais ça pour moi… avec moi !

Je voyais bien qu'Alice hésitait à sortir avec moi… Pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais comme elle tenait beaucoup à Bella, elle détestait la quitter dans cet état. Elle finit quand même par craquer quand je lui fis mes petits yeux de chiots tristes.

_ D'accord ! Et comme tu dis, Charlie sera avec elle. Alors, il nous téléphonera s'il arrive quelque chose.  
_Merci ma chérie !

Je me précipitai vers elle et, tout en la prenant dans mes bras, la fis tournoyer. Juste le fait qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec moi me donnait un second regain de vie. C'était complètement fou…

_ Va te préparer et je vais faire le panier pendant ce temps.  
_ D'accord.

Alice partit vers la chambre de son petit pas de lutin et, pour ma part, je me précipitai vers la cuisine afin de nous faire un bon goûter même si je n'avais pas les talents cuisiniers de ma sœur. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je partis vers la porte d'entrée et dit :

_ Alice ? Tu es prête ?  
_ Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant en haut des escaliers, je crus voir un ange. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans sa petite robe d'été. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement. Puis, le prenant par la main, lui dit :

_Viens !

Comme promis, je l'emmenai dans notre parc à Bella et moi. L'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle le vit valait tout l'or du monde.

_ Wow ! Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique ! Comment le connais-tu ?  
_ C'était notre endroit à Bella et moi lorsque nous étions petits. Il était à nous et personne ne venait nous déranger lorsque nous voulions être seuls.  
_C'est vraiment mignon… Merci de me faire partager cette part de toi !  
_C'est normal… Tu n'avais jamais vu où j'avais vécu… Moi, je connais tout de toi !  
_Crois-tu que Bella reprendra le dessus ? Je n'en peux plus de la voir dans cet état. Ça fait tellement mal…  
_ Elle le fera. Je connais ma sœur. Ce qui la bloque en ce moment, c'est Edward qui ne tient pas sa promesse. Si je l'aurais devant moi celui-là !

J'avais une méchante envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, ça avait beau être mon meilleur ami, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à ma petite sœur.

_ Je ne te permets pas. C'est mon frère ! Même si j'avoue que sur ce coup, il n'a pas fait fort… Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant de ne pas tenir ses promesses. Je ne comprends vraiment pas…  
_ Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. Mais assez parler d'eux. Aujourd'hui, seul nous m'importe.  
_Ça, c'est bien mon Alex.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa possessivité. Comme promis, durant cet après-midi, nous nous consacrâmes seulement à notre couple. Nous pûmes enfin nous retrouver et fêter nos fiançailles ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Nous rentrâmes en fin d'après-midi en entendant Bella crier… Mais que c'était-il donc passé ?

Pendant ce temps…

PDV CHARLIE

Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ma petite fille ? Je ne la reconnaissais même plus ! Elle si gaie, si pleine de vie ressemblait maintenant à un fantôme. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir comme ça comme le reste de la famille. Je devais la sortir de cet état dépressif. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle et connaissant Jasper, il n'aurait pas aimé la voir dans cet état. Je profitai donc de l'absence d'Alice et Alex pour avoir une petite discussion père-fille avec elle. J'entrai dans sa chambre et ouvris les rideaux pour permettre au soleil d'entrer. Ça faisait longtemps que cette pièce n'avait pas vu le soleil, ça lui ferait du bien.

_Papa ! Ferme-moi ses rideaux ! Ça fait mal aux yeux.  
_ Pas question Bella ! Tu as passé assez de temps enfermé ! Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi et tu ne resteras pas enfermée dans cette chambre une minute de plus. Tu viens à l'extérieur avec moi et tout de suite.  
_ J'en ai pas envie…

Je la vis alors se cacher sous les couvertures et me tourner le dos. Je détestais faire ça, mais là, elle m'y obligeait.

_ TOUT DE SUITE BELLA !

Ma fille fut tellement surprise de me voir élever la voix qu'elle cessa de discuter et sortie du lit pour me suivre à l'extérieur. Je nous dirigeai vers la petite balancelle que Renée m'avait obligé à installer et qui n'avait servie à personne depuis sa mort. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux installés, le silence fut la seule chose que nous pouvions entendre… Je savais bien que Bella m'avait suivi seulement parce que j'avais élevé la voix, mais je devais la faire parler. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, elle ne pourrait prendre le dessus sur sa peine. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que nous étions assis là et aucun ne disait mot… Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour parler sentiment, mais j'étais le seul en ce moment à pouvoir le faire.

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas bon.

Bella se contenta de me regarder sans dire mot. Que pouvais-je donc faire pour qu'elle s'ouvre… Je n'en pouvais plus…

_ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT BELLA ! PARLE-MOI ! HURLE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Bella me fixa complètement hébétée suite à ma déclaration , puis enfin, elle se mit à parler, ou plutôt hurler ; elle se leva d'un bon , faisant face à Charlie .

_TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUOI ? HEIN ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR MOI ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE, UN VRAI MONSTRE. À CAUSE DE MOI, MON MEILLEUR AMI EST DANS LE COMA ET JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR LUI. JE GÂCHE LES FIANÇAILLES DE MON FRÈRE ET EN PLUS, JE FAIS SOUFFRIR TOUTE MA FAMILLE. JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE VIVRE AVEC TOUTE CETTE SOUFFRANCE !  
Elle reprit un ton normal , se rasseyant .  
_Je n'en peux plus…

À la fin de cette tirade, je vis ma fille éclater en sanglots. Enfin, elle était passée au-dessus. Elle irait mieux maintenant, du moins je l'espérais. Mais pour l'instant, je devais faire mon rôle de père. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et le consolai du mieux que je pouvais.

_ Viens là ma belle. Pleure, ça te fera du bien !  
_ Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, papa ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ? J'ai peur de m'endormir et que le lendemain matin, vous me disiez qu'il est mort… Je vis avec une peur constante sur ses épaules…

Nous passâmes l'après-midi tous les deux sur la balancelle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bella s'ouvrit à moi. Ça nous fit beaucoup de bien et nous retrouvâmes notre complicité d'avant. Quand ça commença à refroidir à l'extérieur, nous retournâmes dans la maison et c'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Bella alla donc répondre…

PDV EXTERNE

Au téléphone, c'était une personne dont Bella attendait l'appel depuis longtemps…  
_Bella, c'est Edward…

Sur ce, Bella lâcha le téléphone tout en poussant un cri.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_ Bella ? C'est Edward … Bella tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux soudainement . Puis elle les referma , aveuglée par la lumière .  
_ Pap …

Parler la faisait souffrir . Sa gorge était sèche , et les sons peinaient à en sortir . On lui apporta de l'eau , mais elle ne put ouvrir les yeux . Après une grand gorgée d'eau ,elle réussit à articuler quelques mots .

_ Papa , pourquoi la lumière est-elle si forte tout à coup ?  
_ Bella , ma Bella !

Elle sentit la main de son père sur elle .  
_ J'ai encore fait un malaise ?  
_ Un malaise ?

Une voix lointaine lui parut .  
_ Le médecin nous avait prévenu que ça arriverait . Ca s'annonce difficile .  
_ Al … Alex , éteins la lumière s'il te plait . Et aide moi à me relever . Edward a …  
_ Bella , ne te fatigue pas trop .  
_ Edward ? C'est toi ? Mais … Je ne comprend pas … Tu viens de m'appeler pour me dire que Jasper était réveillé ! Comment peux-tu …  
_ Jasper ? Réveillé ?  
_ De … -elle toussa - de son coma !  
_ Jasper n'est pas dans le coma .  
_ Quoi ? Je …

Doucement , ses paupières se dressèrent sur le monde . Elle cligna plusieurs fois , puis perçut un bip , vit une grosse pendule au mur lui faisant face , elle indiquait huit heures (soir ou matin ? ), une porte , une télévision en hauteur , des fils , des appareils , tout était bleu . Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital . Ses yeux allèrent tout autour d'elle . A sa gauche , son père la regardait , les larmes aux yeux , la main sur la sienne , à ses côtés Alex pleurait de joie , et en retrait , sur la droite , Edward la fixait avec toute la tendresse du monde .  
Bella sentit de la chaleur sur ses joues . Des larmes .

_ Aurais-je perdu la mémoire ?

Alex eut un hoquet d'étonnement , et la peur fut lisible sur son visage .  
_ Bella , tu … tu ne nous reconnais pas ?  
_ Bien sûr que si bêta . Alex , papa -elle fit une pause - Edward . Mais comment , pourquoi je suis là ? J'étais chez papa , au téléphone avec Edward il n'y a pas deux minutes !  
_ Qui lui dit ?  
_ Quoi ? Quoi Alex , qui me dit quoi ? Jasper est … mort ? C'est ça ? Dites moi !  
_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle toujours de ce Jasper ?  
_ Je l'ignore .  
_ Non , bon Bella . Tu as eu un accident . Tu étais dans un semi coma et tout ce que tu as cru voir était faux .  
_ Faux ? Tout ? Comment ça tout ? Depuis combien de temps je suis dans le coma ?  
_ Trois mois .  
_ Quoi ? Trois mois ? C'est un vulgaire malaise après un coup de téléphone qui m'a mise dans cet état ?  
_ Bella …  
_ Arrêtez de dire mon nom ! Parlez moi !

Le bip s'accéléra dangereusement . Une infirmière arriva . Bella ne respirait plus . Elle fit passer une seringue dans sa perfusion , et la jeune fille reprit sa respiration normale .  
_ Parlez moi s'il vous plait .  
_ Bien .

Edward décida de tout lui dire .  
_ Ce coup de fil n'a jamais eu lieu . Tu n'as pas été à la campagne , ta vie s'est arrêtée il y a trois mois quand un camion t'a percuté sur la route devant l'école de danse .  
_ Et Jasper ? Pourquoi vous ne m'en parlez pas ? Oh non ! Non !

Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau , elle s'assit brutalement dans son lit , se tapant le poing contre le front . Edward s'approcha d'elle rapidement , lui attrapant doucement la main pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal .  
_ Bella … Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Des yeux remplis de désespoir se levèrent vers lui , allant s'ancrer dans les siens .  
_ Je suis folle n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Non . Bien sûr que non .  
_ Dis le !  
_ Dire quoi ? Non tu n'es pas folle !  
_ Non , dis moi : le coup de fil n'a jamais eu lieu parce que Jasper n'est qu'un produit de ton imagination ! Dis le ! - Elle hurla - Dis le Edward ! Jasper n'existe pas !  
Edward l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et figea son regard dans le sien .  
_ Bella regarde moi ! Regarde moi ! Jasper existe . Il t'aime plus que tout . Tu l'aimes également . Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a eu l'accident , c'est toi . Il n'a jamais été dans le coma . Il est à la campagne depuis deux mois sous conseil médical , Alice est …  
Alice entra dans la pièce au même moment .  
_ Oh Bella !  
Elle ne s'approcha pas , retenu discrètement par Alex qui voulait laisser le temps à Edward de tout lui dire .  
_ Je disais donc … Alice était parti l'appeler .  
_ Et il va arriver en fin de journée .  
Bella soupira avant de s'effondrer , ne pouvant réfréner ses larmes , sur l'épaule d'Edward .  
Cette image , ce regard , ce désespoir qu'il avait senti , lui rappelèrent le souvenir d'il y a trois mois , un souvenir qu'il avait tout fait pour réfréner ….

*************************************************************************************************************************

_ Qu'est-ce que ... Bella ? Bella ?Bella ! Non !

Il hurla de douleur avant de se jeter sur elle .  
_ BELLA reviens à toi ! Bella , Bella ! Edward viens m'aider ! Edward quitte ce foutu trottoir ! Viens m'aider ! Edward ! Appelle les secours !

Un homme qui passait dans la rue , s'était arrêté , et avait déjà sorti son téléphone . Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jasper .  
_ Laissez jeune homme , je vais le faire, votre ami a l'air sous le choc et la jeune fille est mal en point . Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ?

Jasper fixait le vague , les mains pleine du sang de celle qu'il aimait . sa bouche s'entrouvrait , mais aucun son ne sortait . Le jeune homme était sonné , sur une toute autre planète .  
Son cœur faiblissait , sa respiration ralentissait . Il voulait hurler . Rien . Il se détestait . Dans sa léthargie , il n'entendit même pas l'alarme des secours qui arrivaient rapidement sur la route . Jasper vit son aimée soulevée , posée , on la lui enlevait , il ne bougeait pas . Un homme l'agrippa et le souleva .

_ Vous m'entendez monsieur ?  
Il croisa son regard , mais se perdit dans ses yeux . L'image de Bella étendue sur le sol ne le quittait pas . Il fut emmené dans l'ambulance , toujours le regard dans un ailleurs lointain .

A l'hôpital , il resta dans la salle d'attente , tout le temps où elle subit diverses opérations .

_ Edward ! Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop Alex , elle a voulu retenir Jasper , il a hurlé et a couru , mais elle l'a poussé .  
Il baissa les yeux .  
_ Elle a voulu lui sauver la vie .  
_ Il est où ?  
_ Dans la salle d'attente , il n'a pas bougé depuis notre arrivée . Il reste les yeux fixés sur le sol , on a essayé de lui parler , mais depuis qu'il a hurlé « Bella » , plus rien .

Il aurait hurlé sa détresse , il aurait remonté le temps , il aurait crié son amour … Il lui aurait sauvé la vie en échange de la sienne , sans hésiter , mais là , il ne pouvait pas bouger , il était cloué sur un siège inconfortable , dans une salle pâle , médicamenteuse , remplie de familles priant pour leurs accidentés .

Lui n'en avait même pas la force . Si elle venait à disparaitre il se détesterait à jamais , et l'aimerait pour toujours .  
Autour de lui tout se mouvait sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter sur quoique ce soit , les choses , les êtres , il était dans un autre monde : là où on avait le pouvoir de fermer les yeux et de ne plus voir que le noir , la tête vide , les pensées oubliées , les souvenirs disparus , pas de tristesse , juste … la léthargie .

Il ne put dire au bout de combien de temps , mais Edward finit par venir le voir . Il l'appela une première fois . Pas de réponse . Une seconde . Rien . Puis il lui attrapa le bras .  
Vers lui , deux yeux se levèrent . Edward fut soufflé par ce qu'il vit . Le néant . La lueur qui avait tant brillé dans les yeux de Jasper s'était évanouis , le noir de ses pupilles semblait le transpercer , et la couleur vive de son iris était terne . La vie n'habitait plus ce corps . Edward en eut les larmes aux yeux .

Oubliant tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour , comme contaminé par l'état de torpeur de son voisin , il le prit dans ses bras et le serra du plus fort qu'il put . Il ne sentit d'abord qu'un mannequin qui suivait ce qu'on lui faisait faire , une vulgaire marionnette dirigée par l'Homme ; mais après un instant , il put capter le frisson de Jasper , ses mains de resserrèrent , ses bras ne tombant plus , s'était agrippé à lui , son étreinte était partagée . Edward soupira , heureux de voir que son geste avait été utile . Puis , il se sentit de nouveau démuni , et soulagé à la fois , lorsqu'un long souffle vint de la bouche de son allié , le poids sur son épaule fut double .  
Là , au milieu de la foule indifférente , Jasper fondait en larmes .  
Il s'éloigna d'Edward , plaçant ses mains sur son visage trempé .  
Tel un souffle , à travers ses doigts desserrés …

_ C'est ma faute … C'est à cause de moi si elle en est là , et si elle … Putain , je ne veux même pas imaginer …  
_ Jasper . Elle va vivre .  
Jasper ne bougea pas .  
_ Jasper , regarde moi .

Là , les yeux rougis de Jasper se levèrent de nouveau vers lui , une lueur de vie pointait au fond de sa pupille . Edward fut soulagé .  
_ Le médecin qui l'a opéré est venu nous voir tout à l'heure , son état est stable ,elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles et on va pouvoir aller la voir .  
_ Elle est réveillée ?  
_ Non . Justement .. C'est qu'elle … Elle est dans un semi-coma .  
_ Un semi coma ? Je savais que c'était trop beau .

Les yeux de Jasper se figèrent de nouveau sur le carrelage froid du hall .  
_ En fait , elle peut nous entendre , et dès qu'elle l'aura décidé elle se réveillera . Le problème c'est que dans ce genre de cas , les patients ne réalisent parfois pas tout de suite qu'ils sont dans le coma . Ils pensent faire partie de notre vie et de notre monde , et s'inventent des histoires . Après le choc de l'accident , il faut un déclic pour qu'ils se réveillent , et vu que Bella parle par moment , le médecin suppose que c'est ce qui arrive . Cela peut prendre du temps . Mais ça viendra .

Jasper ne bougea pas . Edward pouvait voir le mot coma se former sur ses lèvres comme un refrain .  
_ Tu veux venir la voir avec moi ?  
Il bascula sa tête de droite à gauche pour dire non .

_ Jasper tu de…  
_ Laisse moi s'il te plait .

Edward n'insista pas , sentant sa détresse . Il s'éloigna doucement , et non sans appréhension , vers la chambre en soins intensifs où se trouvait Bella .

Il croisa un père tenant sa fille par la main , visiblement en train de retenir ses larmes , lui cachant quelque chose derrière le gros ballon rouge qu'elle tenait , le sourire aux lèvres . Comme voyant à travers lui , il comprit que ce père ne savait comment dire à sa fille , sans la détruire : « maman est morte chérie » .

Dans la chambre d'à côté , un malade était seul , relié à des tonnes de fils , avec un bip intermittent qui pesait sur le silence .  
Dans le couloir , une femme , était assise contre le mur , la tête dans les genoux , le désespoir pesant sur elle . Comment savoir si elle avait ou non le droit de la débrancher ? Edward continua son chemin , essayant d'ignorer toutes ces choses . Trois hommes le bousculèrent , passant rapidement , dans une chambre au fond du couloir , une infirmière criait : « Il a fait un arrêt ! » , l'un des infirmiers répondit , essoufflé : « on amène un chariot de réa ! » .

Le jeune homme , abattu , baissa la tête et souffla un grand coup en arrivant à la chambre de Bella .  
Il arriva , et voulu repartir aussitôt après la vision d'horreur qu'il eut . Le visage de la jeune fille était couvert de balafres , de sa bouche émergeait un énorme tuyau par lequel passait de l'air qui venait lui gonfler les poumons . Il retrouva ce bip horrible , seul symbole de vie dans la pièce .

Il s'approcha du lit doucement , et profita de l'absence de Alex pour parler un peu « avec » elle .  
_ Oh , Bella … Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée ? Tout aurait pu si bien se passer . Réveille toi ma belle , viens , je vais te ramener chez toi . Je t'en supplie .  
Alex entra dans la pièce .

_ Tu veux du café ?  
_ Non merci , ça ira .  
_ Jasper s'est endormi dans la salle d'attente .  
_ Tant mieux , il en avait besoin , le pauvre .  
_ J'ai vu le médecin aussi et … son état est …  
_ Ne me dis proche de la mort , je t'en supplie !  
_ Non , elle est toujours parmi nous . Mais sans l'être . Le médecin m'a dit qu'après avoir observé son état cérébrale , qu'elle pense réellement être parmi nous et faire partie de cette conversation . Ca va lui faire drôle quand elle va se réveiller .  
_ Toi ça va , tu tiens le coup ?  
_ Je l'aime tellement . C'est pas que ma sœur , tu vois . J'ai tout partagé avec elle , la mort de ma mère , la maladie de mon père , notre vie commune , tout . C'est vraiment difficile , surtout qu'Alice est absente ces jours ci , elle va rentrer , mais me dire qu'elle pourrait mourir , je ne peux le supporter .  
_ Je comprends . Mais je suis persuadé que ça va aller . Tu as appelé ton père ?  
_ Oui il est en route .  
_ Bien .

Après plusieurs heures , alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la pièce ,attendant toujours un signe de vie , Jasper , ou ce qui l'avait été , entra dans la pièce .  
Edward lui sourit . Alex s'était endormi sur le fauteuil .  
_ Son état est stable, les médecins ont un bon pressentiment.  
Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et le jeune homme le laissa seule avec son aimée.  
_ Bells , je suis terriblement navré .Pourquoi t'es tu interposé ? Je serais à ta place si tu m'avais laissé, tu es une idiote ! Alors en tant que tel tu vas devoir te réveiller pour que je puisse te le dire, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Swan ! Regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire, je parle à une comateuse ... Bells , me laisse pas s'il te plait, je t'en supplie ne pars pas, reviens moi ...

**************************************************************************************************************************

Alex avait prit le relai , après qu'Edward , sous l'insistance de Bella , avait raconté tout l'accident et sa suite , dans le détail . Elle avait besoin de tout remettre en place , au moins en attendant Jasper .

_ Alors c'était ça ? Vraiment ? Rien de ce qui a lieu , n'a eu lieu ! Tout était dans ma tête … Je suis … un peu perdue . Alors , Alice et toi n'êtes pas fiancés ?  
_ Si . On s'est fiancés ici même . Alice est venue me réconforter et elle a réussi , elle n'a pas laissé paraitre sa tristesse ; et pourtant je sais à quel point elle tient à toi . J'avais acheté la bague depuis plusieurs jours , j'attendait juste le moment idéal .  
_ Mais oui !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ La bague ! Je sais comment je savais … Je l'ai trouvé le matin de l'accident dans la poche de ton pantalon tâché par la peinture rouge qu'on avait fait la veille . Je comprend tout maintenant . Enfin , je comprend ça au moins …  
_ Ca va revenir Bella , tu verras . En tous cas ton choix est fait !  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Jasper , Edward …  
_ Quoi ? J'ai parlé dans mon coma ?  
_ Non , mais c'est évident . C'est pour Jasper que tu t'es inquiétée , c'est à lui que tu as créé un coma imaginaire , c'est pour lui que tu étais triste , c'est lui qui te manquait … Et quelle réaction quand tu as cru qu'il n'étais que le fruit de ton imagination !  
_ Oui . Je l'aime . Tellement . Mais lui …  
_ Lui ? Tu as vu ce que t'a raconté Edward , il va très mal . Je suis allé le voir la semaine dernière , il est méconnaissable … Il m'a fait de la peine , heureusement qu'il a eu Edward .  
_ Edward et Jasper ? Ils sont …  
_ Amis oui . Et de très bons amis . Edward a du t'en parler non ?  
_ Oui , mais c'était juste après mon accident . Je pensais qu'avec le temps , c'était , comment dire, passé . Ils avaient tellement de haine l'un envers l'autre .  
_ Jasper était si mal . Il a presque agressé papa quand il songé à …  
_ Agressé ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Au bout d'un mois de coma , tu as eu des soucis , ton état s'est aggravé , on ne savait plus quoi faire . Les médecins ont envisagés la possibilités de …  
_ Mais quoi ?  
_ C'est que c'est dur attends ! C'est facile pour toi , t'étais pas là !  
_ Oh ça peut pas être terrible ! Et je suis là maintenant .  
Alex souffla pour cacher les sanglots dans sa voix .  
_ Ils ont songé à te débrancher .  
_ Qu …quoi ?  
_ Tu étais très mal , tu avais une infirmière qui te donnait des cachets toutes les heures , une autre qui restait là à plein temps et ton état qui ne s'améliorait pas avec tous ces médocs . On t'a mis sous anti dépresseur sous conseil d'un spécialiste qu'Alice est partit chercher en Australie , et tu as été de nouveau bien . Enfin bien … C'est relatif .  
_ Wah … Et quel rapport avec Jasper ?  
_ Papa était déprimé , il ne savait plus quoi faire , ni qui écouter . Il nous a parlé de cette option , je l'ai sermonné , Edward s'est rangé de mon côté , mais Jasper a pété les plombs . Il a fait une crise , il a tout balancé , il a interdit à papa de t'approcher , il ne quittait plus ta chambre , il était terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre , et persuadé que tu allais te réveiller .  
_ Ah c'est ce qui explique le « ce Jasper » de papa , ce matin .  
_ Oui . A partir de là , les médecins l'ont suivis , il a été sous anti dépresseurs lui aussi , et sous avis médical encore , il est parti à la campagne . Il vit chez papa depuis un mois .  
_ Chez papa ? Alors qu'ils se détestent ?  
_ Non . Papa a pardonné , et lui aussi , quand il a été mieux il l'a appelé et s'est excusé auprès de lui .  
_ Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement .  
_ Dans l'immédiat oui . Ne nous embarrassons pas avec des petits tracas . Tiens , texto d'Alice , Jasper est en bas . Je vais te laisser .  
_ Non attends ! Quelle tête j'ai ?  
_ Ahaha . Il sera pire que toi sœurette !  
Il allait partir quand …  
_ Alex ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je t'aime .  
_ Moi aussi .  
Il s'éloigna , heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été .

Cinq minutes plus tard , Jasper passait le pas de la porte .

Elle regardait dehors , ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher . Doucement , elle tourna la tête vers lui , et comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu , elle fut soufflée . Elle ignora ses cernes qui avaient creusées ses pommettes , marquant de bleu le contour de ses yeux . Elle ignora sa barbe négligemment rasée , qui avait presque envahit son visage . Elle ignora ses cheveux , qui avaient incroyablement poussé , en bataille , les uns se perdant sous les autres . Elle ignora sa tenue débraillée , trouée par endroit , sur le col de son t-shirt . Elle ignora les kilos indénombrables qu'il avait perdu , et qui l'avaient rendu frêle .

Elle se perdit dans son regard , elle l'ignorait , mais ce regard avait disparu en même temps qu'elle était tombée dans le coma . Ce regard qu'elle connaissait par cœur , qui lui avait dicté et fait vivre tant de choses . Pour elle , en cet instant , il n'avait jamais été aussi beau .

Lorsque , majestueuse , elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui , il s'était senti renaitre .  
Il ignora les fils qui partaient d'elle , de chacune des parties de son corps . Il ignora sa maigreur . Il ignora ses cheveux mal peignés et tellement longs . Il ignora ses joues si creuses et ses lèvres qui avaient perdue toute leur couleur . Pour lui , à ce moment , elle était plus belle que jamais .

Sans la quitter du regard , il alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil . Ils se regardèrent un instant , avant qu'il ne soit gagné par l'émotion . Ses larmes coulèrent , malgré lui , et le joie l'envahit de toutes parts . Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment .  
Il se pinça , comme un jeune enfant , elle sourit , elle aussi gagnée par le bonheur , et il se leva rapidement pour aller l'embrasser . Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et tendre , trempé par leurs larmes .

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué .  
_ Me fais plus jamais ça .  
_ J'ai tellement pensé à ce moment si tu savais … Mais c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé . Ma Bella ! J'ai écrit mille phrases que je pourrais te dire pour exprimer ce que je ressens .  
_ Choisis en une . La plus appropriée . Tu me donneras les autres les jours qui viennent .  
_ La vie est pleine d'incohérence , mais quand tu es là , cette vie prends tout son sens .  
Elle l'embrassa , pleurant de plus belle .  
_ Voilà la mienne : Je t'aime . C'est simple , je sais , mais dans le coma , l'esprit est pas très vif , je suis d …  
_ Chut .. Elle est parfaite .  
_ Tout est parfait .

En cet instant tout l'était . Cette léthargie qui les avait séparé , les avait finalement réuni , et ils n'étaient pas décidés à se séparer , mais …  
_ Bella … Tout n'est pas parfait . Et , parce que c'est moi qui a été désigné le mieux placé pour te dire ça … j'ai quelque chose à te dire …


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

POV Bella

J'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Jasper pouvait avoir à me dire de si important pour en perdre ses mots ? Pourtant, habituellement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire la part des choses et à me dire la vérité. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pendant mon coma autre que ce qu'Alex et Edward m'avaient raconté ? M'avaient-ils caché quelque chose ?

_Ok… Bella… Réfléchis deux minutes… Qu'est-ce qui a causé ton coma ? … J'ai eu un accident… Bon, ok… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après l'accident ? Qu'est-ce qui m'ait donc arrivé ? Je veux savoir moi…_

Je voulais savoir ce qui m'était arrivée, mais en même temps, je devais avouée que j'avais très peur de la réponse. Tellement peur que j'en venais à vouloir m'enfuir en courant. Mais je ne le pouvais pas… De un, j'étais clouée à ce lit d'hôpital, trop faible pour sortir de là et de deux, je devais affronter tout ça. J'en étais un peu responsable après tout… Être tombée amoureuse de deux gars en même temps… On ne pouvait pas faire pire imbécile. Malgré tout, ce coma m'avait enfin permis de faire la part des choses et de faire mon choix entre les deux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas encore… Jasper m'aime autant que je l'aime. Ce doit être un rêve… Mais en même temps, un rêve ne pourrait pas être aussi douloureux. J'attendais donc la réponse de Jasper, la peur au ventre. En parlant de celui-ci, je remarquai que pendant mon monologue intérieur, il n'avait pas bougé du tout… Un fait vraiment étrange. Mon ami… ou petit ami… semblait complètement figé ne sachant pas comment m'annoncer ce qu'il devait m'annoncer. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivée, j'avais toujours réussi à remonter la pente en grosse partie à cause de la danse, une chance que je l'avais et aussi, grâce à Jasper. Qu'aurais-je pu faire sans lui pendant toutes ces années. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, j'enjoignis donc Jasper à me répondre.

_Mais enfin Jasper ! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais eu peur de me dire quoique ce soit avant ! As-tu tellement changé pendant mon coma ?, demandai-je.

Je m'en voulus aussitôt ces mots prononcés. Il avait été au plus mal pendant mon coma et je n'avais donc pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il m'aimait tellement qu'il était tombé en profonde dépression de me voir couchée dans ce lit. Il s'était même battu avec mon père pour pouvoir me garder en vie. Jasper était parfait… Alors que je me disais ça, je pris enfin conscience que je venais de me réveiller d'un profond coma et automatiquement, je devins catastrophée et lui demandai :

_ C'est le concours, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai manqué ?, demandai-je de nouveau.

J'éclatai alors en sanglots devant l'horrible vérité.

_S'il te plaît… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas manqué le concours de la Julliard ! Dis-le-moi !, le suppliai-je.

Je me repliai sur moi-même, espérant ainsi me réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Je n'avais pas eu d'accident et de ce fait, aucun coma… Edward n'était jamais apparu dans ma vie. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec lui et donc, je n'avais pas pu embrasser Jasper devant lui. Non, tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Je me trouvais toujours dans ma chambre en train d'attendre Alice. Ce matin, j'avais embrassé Jasper et il m'avait repoussé. Non, il ne m'aimait pas… J'avais beau essayé de me convaincre, ça ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas et mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Même si j'étais heureuse de savoir que Jasper m'aimait, j'avais peur de voir mon avenir détruit à cause de ce coma. J'avais tellement travaillé pour cette place que je ne pouvais pas la perdre… C'était impossible.

_Ma vie est complètement foutue… Je ne réussirai jamais à devenir une grande danseuse maintenant et je vais être coincée pour toujours ici… C'est fini…, murmurai-je à travers mes sanglots.

POV Jasper

Je venais de commencer mon annonce sans pouvoir la finir. J'étais trop faible pour pouvoir faire ça. Alors que je regardais Bella devant moi, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital et reliée à tout un attirail de machines, je me demandais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là alors que notre vie était si bien avant. Rien n'aurait dû changer et en ce moment, Bella et moi, nous serions dans le gymnase en train de répéter comme tous les jours depuis trois ans maintenant. Ma Bella… Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharnait sur elle comme ça ? Elle ne le méritait pas… Passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me donner une certaine contenance, j'en vins à maudire le médecin et ce maudit Cullen de m'avoir laissé seul pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle qui gâcherait peut-être sa vie. Non ! C'était sûr ! Cette nouvelle lui gâcherait la vie.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je vis ma petite Bella éclater en sanglots devant moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien dit encore… Avait-elle compris par elle-même ? Ça ne me surprendrait pas d'elle, elle était tellement intelligente. N'ayant pas suivi ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour la consoler… N'écoutant donc que mon cœur, je la pris tendrement dans mes bras tout en la serrant fort contre moi.

_Chut Bella… Calme-toi… Tout va bien aller, tu peux me croire… On ne te laissera pas dans cet état et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras. Même botter le cul de James et Victoria lors du concours si tu le souhaites, lui dis-je doucement en souriant. Ensemble, nous pourrons tout affronter. Crois-moi…

J'essayai d'introduire une note d'humour pour rendre le tout plus facile à prendre, mais alors que je pensais voir un sourire apparaître sur sa petite frimousse, je fus surpris de voir ses sanglots augmenter.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Dis-le-moi…, demandai-je.

_Mais tu ne comprends rien ? Le concours est passé… Je ne pourrai pas faire ça comme je ne pourrai pas intégrer la Julliard… Je… Ma vie est finie…, répéta-t-elle.

Je venais alors de comprendre que pendant mon absence de réponse, Bella avait fait sa propre déduction de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivée et elle avait tout faux…

_Bella… Le concours n'est pas passé encore… Il est dans plusieurs mois…, lui disais-je.

Je vis mon amie me regarder interrogative et je m'empressai donc de lui expliquer.

_Les dirigeants de la Julliard ont décidés de repousser le concours à cause du trop grand nombre d'inscription. Ils vont faire une pré-sélection dans plusieurs villes et ensuite, le concours pour lequel nous nous sommes qualifiés aura lieu. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec le concours.

POV Bella

Le concours n'était donc pas passé… J'avais toutes mes chances alors.

_C'est vrai ce que tu me dis là ? Donc, je peux encore entrer à la Julliard ?, demandai-je.

Un vrai sourire était apparu sur mon visage. Le premier depuis très longtemps.

_Eh oui ! Tu es encore prise avec moi pendant un grand bout de temps !, m'exclamai-je en riant.

_Idiot ! Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Même sans la danse, j'aurais voulu te connaître. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de si important ?

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Jasper disparu aussi vite… Reprenant mon sérieux, je me remis à attendre qu'il m'avoue tout.

POV Jasper

Voilà… Nous y étions arrivés… Comment allais-je pouvoir dire ça à la fille que j'aimais ? Je ne pouvais pas briser ses rêves… C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mais je le devais. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Bella me faisait confiance et je me devais d'honorer cette confiance. Comme je gardais toujours le silence, Bella me demande de nouveau.

_Jasper ? Vas-tu enfin de décider à parler ? Tu m'inquiètes…

Soupirant, je lâchai enfin la bombe…

_Tu as raison de t'inquiéter Bella… C'est très grave ce que j'ai à te dire…

_Quoi ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle partenaire, c'est ça ?

_Non ! Je n'ai pas de nouvelle partenaire parce que sinon, je ne serais pas ici et je n'aurais pas passé les deux derniers mois plus bas que terre à attendre que tu ouvres de nouveau les yeux ! J'étais perdu sans toi… Maintenant, veux-tu bien me laisser parler sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît ? C'est vraiment dur à dire ce que je dois te dire…

Elle me répondit alors d'une petite voix…

_D'accord… Allez vas-y…

_Tu te souviens de l'accident, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête puisqu'elle avait promis de ne pas m'interrompre.

_Donc, ce que je dois te dire est en rapport direct avec cet accident… Lorsque le camion t'a percuté, tu as subi beaucoup de blessures… RHAA ! C'est difficile… Elles sont toutes guéries sauf une… Tu as eu un traumatisme dans la colonne vertébrale et les médecins m'ont dit que… Je peux pas faire ça Bells… Je peux pas…

Les larmes faisaient brillées mes yeux… J'allais sciemment briser les rêves de ma meilleure amie… de la fille que j'aimais. J'étais un monstre… C'est alors que je ne compris pas réellement ce qui arrivait. Bella avait pris ma main dans la sienne et la serrait doucement pour me donner du courage et me montrer qu'elle était là pour moi. C'était à moi d'être là pour elle et non le contraire… Quel piètre petit ami je faisais…

_Allez Jasper… Je sais que tu en es capable… Tu es le seul à ne rien me cacher et je sais que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu commenceras…

_Comment peux-tu me dire ça alors que ce serait à moi de tenir ce rôle ? Putain ! C'est toi qui es clouée dans ce lit d'hôpital et c'est encore toi qui essaie de me soutenir ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! C'est mon rôle !, lui dis-je.

J'avais besoin de m'en convaincre. J'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais être là pour elle.

_Calme-toi Jasper… Tout va bien aller… Je le sais puisque tu seras avec moi… Ensemble rien ne peut nous arriver…, dit-elle doucement.

_Mais arrête enfin !, m'exclamai-je.

J'arrachai ma main à la sienne et me levai brutalement, commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux pas te faire de mal… Mais c'est en plein ce que je suis en train de faire ! Je vais briser ta vie Bells ! Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de vouloir essayer de me soutenir…

Je n'étais pas un gars qui pleurait facilement habituellement. Mais cette fois-ci, elles coulaient librement sur mes joues. Alors, je m'arrêtai brutalement devant son lit et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui dis…

_Tes jambes sont paralysées Bella ! Et les médecins ignorent si tu pourras remarcher un jour !


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

POV Bella

Mon cœur arrêta subitement de battre dans ma poitrine et je me figeai, les mots se répétant en boucle dans ma tête.

_Tes jambes sont paralysées… On ne sait pas si tu remarcheras un jour… Mes jambes… Paralysées… Moi… Paralysée…_

Je levai la tête vers Jasper, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il me faisait une mauvaise blague. Oui, c'était ça. Une très mauvaise blague certes, mais je n'étais pas paralysée. Alors, pour lui montrer mon bon vouloir, j'éclatai de rire, un rire forcé.

_Très drôle Jasper ! Vraiment à mourir de rire ! Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça si tu veux me faire croire que je suis paralysée !

Jasper me jeta alors un regard perplexe.

_Ben quoi… C'est vrai ! Rien dans l'accident n'aurait pu causer une paralysie, n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, je vais même te le prouver.

C'est alors que j'essayai de sortir de mon lit. Au premier essai, mes jambes refusèrent complètement de m'obéir, mais je me dis que c'était parce que ça faisait bientôt 3 mois que je ne les avais pas bougées. Alors, c'était tout à fait normal que j'aie de la difficulté à bouger, non ? Toujours dans le déni total, je retentai une seconde fois de me lever. Cette fois-ci, je décidai de donner un petit coup de main à mes jambes en les poussant en dehors du lit d'hôpital. Je me laissai donc glisser et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que mes jambes étaient aussi molles que de la guenille et que je ne tenais pas sur elles. Je ne dus qu'à Jasper de ne pas m'étaler par terre comme l'idiote que j'étais. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, m'empêchant de glisser. Puis, comme si je ne pesais rien, il me prit dans ses bras afin de me réinstaller doucement dans mon lit. Cette fois, j'étais vraiment dans le déni complet… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… C'était impossible. J'avais vaguement conscience que Jasper bougeait autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce qu'il faisait. Je voulais juste me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que ça…

POV Jasper

Voilà, j'avais tout avoué à Bella et j'attendais sa réaction avec un peu de peur. Moi, son meilleur ami et son petit ami, je venais de tout briser pour elle. J'étais vraiment le pire salopard que la terre ait pu porter. Je n'aurais même pas dû avoir le droit de croiser sa route… C'est vrai ? Qui étais-je pour avoir eu le droit de la rencontre et de la fréquenter ? Sur bien des points, elle disait que je l'avais sauvé… Que j'avais été là pour elle au moment où elle était plus bas que terre. Mais finalement, c'était moi qu'elle avait sauvé. Je n'étais pas l'homme le plus fréquentable quand je l'ai rencontré. Passant d'une fille à une autre comme je changeais de chemise… Ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose de l'opinion qu'elles pouvaient avoir de moi… Après tout, je les fréquentais un soir, peut-être deux et ensuite, je les envoyais aux oubliettes pour passer à la prochaine. Tout ça jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré cette petite brune qui a changé ma vie. Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus eu aucune relation d'un soir, n'en étant tout simplement pas capable. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, j'avais la drôle d'impression de la tromper… Essayant de comprendre pourquoi ça m'arrivait, j'en étais tout simplement venu à la conclusion que je l'aimais. Et oui, j'étais amoureux de cette fille si forte en apparence, mais qui était en réalité très fragile. J'avais alors décidé de lui cacher mes sentiments pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà, mais j'avais été un total imbécile là-dessus. Si j'avais juste écouté mon cœur au lieu de ma tête, nous aurions été ensemble depuis un long moment et elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident. Comme on dit, avec des si, on referait le monde… Alors, je devais prendre ce qui venait et faire avec. J'espérais de tout cœur que sa paralysie ne soit pas permanente… Dans tous les cas, je serais là pour la soutenir.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je l'entendis soudainement parler. Elle croyait vraiment que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague… Il me semble qu'elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que je ne blaguerais jamais sur un sujet comme celui-ci. Je lui jetai donc un regard perplexe, essayant de comprendre le fil de son raisonnement. C'est là que je la vis essayer de se mettre debout. Dans un premier instant, je paniquai, mais je réagis rapidement de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'effondre pas par terre. La serrant contre moi, je la reposai sur son lit et me mit à m'affairer autour d'elle. Mettant des oreillers derrière son dos afin qu'elle soit plus confortable, je la bordais en attendant la crise qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas une crise que je devais affronter, mais des sanglots silencieux. Je la pris contre moi, frottant doucement son dos pour la réconforter et déposant de temps à autres, un baiser sur son front. Elle me parlait à travers ses larmes.

_Jasper, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Dieu pour qu'il me fasse ça ? Je suis tellement méchante que je n'ai même pas le droit à un peu de bonheur dans ma vie ? Alors que ça commençait doucement à aller mieux, voilà que je ne peux plus marcher… Je vais devoir abandonner le concours et me trouver une occupation plus conventionnelle… J'en peux plus…

Ça me fendait littéralement le cœur de l'entendre parler comme ça. Elle était la fille la plus parfaite que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de voir tout en noir… Mais que pouvais-je faire pour l'aider cette fois…

_Tout ira bien Bella, crois-moi… On trouvera une solution… Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas pour toujours… Et arrête de penser ça, tu es une fille formidable et rien ne changera. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

_Mais enfin Jasper… Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis infirme ! Tu ne devrais même pas être avec moi en ce moment. Tu devrais être le plus loin possible de moi afin de ne pas attraper ma poisse légendaire ! Tu devrais me laisser tomber et te trouver une autre partenaire afin de ne pas perdre toutes tes chances d'entrer à Julliard. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour toi !

Je l'écoutai sans l'interrompre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Défaisant mon étreinte brusquement, je la secouai.

_Bella, quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis ici avec toi parce que je le veux ? Je t'aime ! Et je ne compte pas t'abandonner ! Je me fous que tu sois infirme, je te veux toi ! Tu m'entends ? Alors, s'il te plaît, ne dis plus de bêtises comme ça à l'avenir ! Et si je ne suis pas capable de te remettre sur pied, alors j'abandonne la danse aussi parce que la danse sans toi, ça ne veut rire dire pour moi.

POV Bella

J'écoutais la déclaration de Jasper, bouche bée. J'étais loin de m'imaginer tout ça… Mais alors là, très loin. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'ardeur et Jasper se contenta de me resserrer contre lui en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi brusque. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'un être tel que lui m'aime à ce point ? Je profitai alors de son étreinte, m'assoupissant dans ses bras.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, reposée et surpris une conversation entre Jasper, Edward et les médecins. Faisant semblant de dormir, je tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre leur conversation.

_Pourra-t-elle remarcher un jour ? demanda Edward.

_Sincèrement, je l'ignore. Elle devra faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté et participer à toutes les activités de rééducation. Mais même là, les chances qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher restent très minces. Je n'ai jamais vu une blessure comme la sienne de toute ma carrière. C'est même un miracle que sa colonne n'ait tout simplement pas été brisée lors de l'impact, répondit le médecin.

_C'est si grave que ça, docteur. Ça la briserait totalement si elle se retrouvait clouée dans un fauteuil roulant, dit alors Jasper.

_Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas vous faire de fausses promesses. Les chances sont minces, mais elles sont là. Vous devrez juste être là pour elle à tous les moments parce que les temps qui vont venir seront très durs pour Isabella et elle aura souvent envie de tout abandonner. Vous serez ses piliers dans ces moments-là. Elle devra compter sur vous et sur toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver.

Je grognai à l'utilisation de mon prénom entier et montrai de ce fait que j'étais réveillée.

_Moi qui voulais être discrète, on repassera… _

Le médecin s'approcha alors de moi en demandant aux garçons de sortir de ma chambre.

_Alors Isabella… Comment te sens-tu ?

_Hum… Fatiguée… Très fatiguée… Et c'est Bella.

_D'accord, donc, Bella. Ressens-tu de la douleur quelque part ?

_Aucune douleur si ce n'est un léger mal de tête.

Il notait mes réponses dans son dossier pour faire son suivi.

_Je demanderai à l'infirmière de t'apporter un calmant tout à l'heure. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, on va faire quelques petits tests. Je vais te piquer à différents endroits sur tes jambes et tu vas me dire si tu ressens quelque chose. Un pincement, un picotement… Peu importe ce que c'est, je veux que tu me le dises.

Le médecin commença ses tests par mes orteils et remonta doucement le long de mes jambes toujours en me demandant si je ressentais quelque chose. À chaque fois, la réponse fut négative et je perdais de plus en plus espoir. Ce n'est qu'à la hauteur de mes hanches que je commençai à avoir un léger picotement. Le docteur essaya alors de paraître rassurant.

_C'est déjà bien que tu aies des sensations au niveau de tes hanches. Avec du travail, on y arrivera peut-être. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

Il me sourit avant de sortir de ma chambre en me laissant seule. Les garçons entrèrent alors dans celle-ci, remplaçant le médecin et me demandèrent comme j'allais.

_Comme une fille qui vient de sortir d'un coma et qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle est infirme. Comme croyez-vous que je me sente ?

_Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive Bella, me dit Edward. On est là pour t'aider, nous…

_Désolée… C'est juste que je suis à cran. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais…

Les garçons me sourirent doucement.

_Ne t'en fais pas Bells. On comprend. Alors que t'as dit le médecin ?

_Pas grand-chose d'intéressant… Il m'a seulement posé des questions. Tu sais, la routine…

_D'accord, me dit Jasper. Et sinon, la sieste t'a fait du bien ?

_Oui, beaucoup… Mais j'ai pas beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai entendu à mon réveil.

Mon regard se fit déterminer.

_Je vous jure que je vais y arriver. Je remarcherai un jour et je prouverai à ces maudits médecins que mon état n'est pas décisif. Vous pouvez en être sûrs !

Les deux me firent un sourire éclatant et Jasper dit en riant.

_Ça, c'est ma Bella !

Et ce fut ce jour-là que je pris ma résolution. Oh oui ! Un jour, je remarcherais même si je devais passer mes journées à ça. Ça, c'était certain.


End file.
